Star Wars: The Ten Knights Book One Conspiracy
by Corezero1
Summary: The Ten Knights takes place after Star Wars Fate of The Jedi: Apocolypse. It begins with two Jedi Knights Spartakus Mars and Ezell Core after being ordered to return to Coruscant by their masters which suspends their search for the Dagger of Mortis. They do not know why they were ordered to return, or what danger they will face as it will take them throughout the galaxy.


**Prologue**

**Coruscant 48 ABY**

The capitol of the Galactic Alliance was nothing less than impressive when viewed from the stars. Home of the Old Republic, The New Republic, and for a brief period was renamed to Yuuzahn 'tar when it fell to the Yuuzahn Vong. But when regained once again and restored to its former beauty after the terror forming that had occurred it once again became the center of the galaxy. A man made planet of duracrete and plastisteel it is constantly changing, constantly evolving day by day. 2 years beforehand the Jedi, the Alliance's long time defenders left Coruscant, when the government itself turned against them yet again. Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker in exile after making a deal with the Galactic Alliance during his trial for his nephew Jacen Solo's crimes while he was known as Darth Caedus made the decision at first to lure the being known as Abeloth out of hiding in the galaxy to better track her. But what he did not know was that Abeloth was already on Coruscant posing as a Galactic Senator along with an entire host of over 1000 Sith, from the planet of Kesh. Able to shape shift at will, absorbs others energy with her touch, and seeming to be a walking wellspring of dark force power Luke and his fellow Jedi Knights and Masters were barely able to defeat Abeloth and drive her and the Sith away from their own abandoned Temple. With her defeated by Ben Skywalker and the Sith female Vestara Kai on the planet she was imprisoned on, Luke made the choice not to return the Jedi to Coruscant, citing the many Jedi purges that occurred as the Jedi presence was always known there and also to the massive amount a damages and the death toll of over 1 billion when Abeloth created a volcano in one of the squares. Now without funding from the government some say the Jedi have returned to their ways of old. Traversing the galaxy and fighting for justice and peace where ever they find the oppressed and downtrodden. With academy's scattered throughout many systems and their numbers growing year on year many worlds of the Alliance willing call on the help of the Jedi to settle disputes which not only embarrass the government but pressuring the senators that supported Abeloth and the Sith that were in power to welcome the Jedi back with open arms.

**1**

**Coruscant Skyhook**

**Day 1**

**2:00 GST**

Jedi Knights Spartakus Mars and Ezell Core venture to Coruscant after receiving a message from Galactic Alliance authorities requesting assistance. Heading as there as soon it was received in the X-J7 X-wings, they both head down the skyhook. Their destination being the lower levels of Coruscant home to all manner of beings and still scarred from the unrest of the past 40 years. Unknown to them what a wait's is more than just a simple goodwill mission of assistance to heal the rift between the Galactic Alliance government and the Jedi Order….

"I don't like it." Spartakus said as he jumped down from the cockpit of his X-wing. He landed with a soft thump as he balanced himself with the Force. The power that permeates all living things and connecting beings with the universe and the ally of the Jedi Knight, "It's just odd this one."

"What's odd about saving the butts of the government that ousted us?" Ezell approached at his side his R-8 unit following close behind tweeting behind him.

Both Jedi were in there late 20's early 30's. Having fought in the latter half of the Vong war in their teens and flying side by side with their Masters Horn and Durron before the incident with Abeloth, both had been known to be reliable, and like any Jedi Knight, rebellious as well. Spartakus Mars was born on Naboo and was sent to the Jedi at age 11 when he inadvertently flipped a speeder with the force when it almost ran into a childhood friend, unfortunately the speeder landed in a nearby café and he has yet to pay for repairs. Tall and dark skinned in his green robes, he kept his hair cut short unlike most Jedi his age with a goatee neatly trimmed. He kept in good shape… some actually say too well as whenever he wasn't meditating or on a mission he was working out. "The handsome smartass" was the nickname given to him by some of his fellow female Jedi in his class; he is both an excellent pilot and already a master of 4 forms of saber combat.

Ezell however was simply known as "The jackass". Quick to point out ones faults he's always been able to back it up and unlike Spartakus that was muscular Ezell was husky, roughly the same height as his friend he ended up in the Jedi academy for one reason only at the age of 8, food. When a droid refused to bring him his third helping of nerf steak in his class cafeteria the resulting damage ended up with him being instantly sent to Ossus for Jedi training. Sporting long dreadlocks down to his back wrapped with blue ribbons, they matched his dark blue Jedi robes as well. Though far more loose than Spartakus as he preferred both hand to hand combat mixed in with his lightsaber combat and needed more freedom to move.

"What's odd my friend is that both Master Horn and Durron contact us yet neither was here to greet us?" Spartakus began to enter the turbo lift but stopped as Ezell's R-8 unit entered first. "You know how those two are."

"So you're saying they about to play us." Ezell asked holding the turbo lift door open.

"Of course they are." Spartakus began to enter but stopped again as a loud squeal went off behind him.

"WHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!" the noise came from the body of his X-wing a green and white droid still stuck in its port.

"I swear your droid is stupid." Ezell said a smile spread from ear to ear as he held back his laughter.

"R-7 is not stupid…. He just has issues." With a motion of his left hand the R-7 unit was lifted out of the X-wing and floated into the turbo lift beside Ezell's blue and silver R-8 droid. "At least mine has manners."

"Tweet, Tweet, Wrill." The R-8 droid immediately responded causing Spartakus to look down as he finally entered.

"See that was just rude." Spartakus said shaking his head.

"I don't think calling you a nerf head is rude…. I think it's funny." Ezell smiled as he patted the droids dome, "Razor has a good sense of humor."

"You finally named him then?" Spartakus asked as he finished selecting the lobby level 450 floors below their current position.

"Yeah after my last R-6 blew up I figured it's time to move on. When are you going to name yours?" Ezell asked as the turbo lift shot downwards at an incredible speed, the Coruscant skyline steadily dropping more and more.

"R-7 is fine the way he is." Spartakus said as he checked his chrono it had duel faces like most timepieces pilots wore. It was set for Coruscant time and whatever time the local government he currently was in as well. "I still don't like it that those two aren't here how are we supposed to know where to go?"

"You're stressing too much Sparc. How about we stop by level 300, we get some good food in us and they'll contact us if the need us." Ezell said typing in the numbers and aborting the previous orders.

"Perhaps you're right, they do this all the time, always doing whatever they want. Disappearing and just popping up." Spartakus said, "Have you noticed they just pop up whenever you least expect it." He asked crossing his arms.

"Heh, maybe they have us bugged." Ezell joked punching his friend in the arm lightly.

As the lift slowed the robotic female voice announced their destination,

"Floor 304 Nexu Bar and Grill please enjoy your stay"

As the turbo lift opened both of the Jedi Knights immediately shot to attention. Backs straight and arms to their side. Their eyes were immediately focused forward looking past the two men that walked in. The first wearing dark green Jedi Robes, worn from years of countless use and a green and silver saber hilt to his side, the brown haired man looked as if he was made of durasteel and most likely ate it for breakfast. A brown beard going gray surrounded his chin but the bright green eyes that peered from beneath the eyebrows that showed a cunning and intelligence that neither of the knights had yet to even fathom and the lines of aging from his years of service could be seen etched into his face, just barely into his sixty's Jedi Master Corran Horn looked as if he could break a man half his age and have enough strength for a hundred more.

To his left in his black Masters robes stood Kyp Durron. With black hair shocked with gray with was long and unkempt and fell to his shoulders. Handsome and still in his late forties, Master Durron had gone to the dark side and back. He had been a prisoner twice in his life once on the prison world of Kessel. And by the force spirit of the Sith Lord Exar Kun. His face had etches of laugh lines and as he entered the elevator he was slightly taller than everyone else while Master Horn was around 5"9. They both turned their backs to the knights as the turbo lift doors closed.

"I wonder where those two knights are." Kyp asked turning his head to Corran, with a small smile on his face. Keep's voice was steady but you could easily hear him barely hold back his amusement.

"Probably lost... Because I most definitely remember sending our location in a second transmission." Corran said, his voice far deeper than Kyp's, "But knowing my former padawan Spartakus he probably did not check the secondary transmission and only paid attention to the holo."

Ezell quickly stomped on Spartakus boot causing the other to wince but hold back a yell.

"Well my former padawan is no better." Kyp said nonchalantly, "I sent him a very detailed message that we were going to head to sub level 80 in the blue ward. But knowing him he's probably still somewhere in the skyhook."

Spartakus cuffed Ezell upside the head so far his friend had to stop himself from slamming into his former master.

"Should we go look for them Kyp said still smiling." and threw a glance back at them.

"No, the Force will guide them…. But if not they will figure it out. Stop here they have some good food as well." Corran pointed at the floating digital diagram of the skyhook. Its many levels highlighted with shops and restaurants.

Kyp stopped the turbo lift on floor 108 and let Corran out first and as he exited he turned and looked at the two, his smile even wider than before.

"Don't worry you two. The GA didn't tell us what they wanted either, it was far too short notice. But I'm sure you can handle it." Kyp looked at Ezell his eyes welling up from holding back, "And I actually didn't send the info I just want to see your reaction. HA!"

The turbo lift doors closed and left the two knights and astromechs inside and lift resumed its decent. R-7 twiddled behind him a short note.

"Whirl."

"Yes R-7, my master is a meat bag." Spartakus said finally relaxing.

"Tweet whirl." Razor said his dome spinning as it did.

"Yes Razor…. I hate my master." Ezell leaned against the wall, "Be sure to send his astromech a fake message to meet him at the bottom of the tower and not to contact him until he says astromechs rule."

"Oh that's not nice." Spartakus said, "R-7, do the same for Master Horn as well."

Though known for its vast cityscape and skyline the majority of Coruscant's average citizens did not reside within the vast high-rises. Once at street level (which changed yearly rising even higher) the amount of credits needed for room and bored drastically drops while crime rose in comparison. Blue level was once a thriving shop and business area where many of the Coruscant celebs lived…. A hundred years ago. Now no longer one of the highest levels, Blue level or Blue Heights which was its official name now began at level 80. The total level count for Coruscant still remains unknown but many suggest that to wander those depths would be suicide. Shops were now replaced with bars and clubs, while the homes were filled to varying degrees of over occupancy. One bar "The Shaken Tail" the most famous in the level more for its fighting than anything was now surrounded by over sixty GAG (Galactic Alliance Guard) in full riot gear armor and weapons. The bar itself still blazed music from within however the eight bodies outside its doors six being civilian was enough advanced warning to keep the residents away. A line of five GAG vehicles had taken position in front of the main windows, and sitting on top of one in the middle sat the GAG Captain. Unlike the men surrounding him he didn't wear his helmet and instead looked at the doors with his own eyes. With a long goatee that was braided and close cut hair his eyes almost closed into slits as he counted the seconds. A blaster bolt flew out from inside the bar and he casually leaned his head to the side.

"You missed…. Again." The captain said causing his men to burst into laughter.

"We didn't miss with those corpses did we!? Got them good didn't we boohoo Captain!" a voice teased from within the bar.

"True…. But that was too days ago and sooner or later you're either going to run out of bolts of really crappy sarcasm. I hope the sarcasm goes first!" the Captain yelled again.

His men burst into laughter again as another shot rang out again and again casually dodged. The captain jumped down from the vehicle and rubbed his shoulders. Just barely into his thirties the captains brown eyes had grown hard over the years. And premature aging could be seen taking affect but he hardly cared. He liked his job, and enjoyed policing the streets of Coruscant. When the hostage situation had begun he immediately bypassed his commanding officer and contacted the Jedi temple on Yavin and too his surprise received an immediate response that Jedi would be sent to his aid. That was two days ago and he was growing tired and his men could barely keep the media away. They had managed to keep it a secret that the senator of Humbarine which had just reemerged after years of obscurity due to a clone wars attack.

"Captain Caviness Sir." The guard saluted as he stood beside the captain, "We can't keep this up much longer. Command is pissed that you asked for the Jedi's help and they've stopped sending down relief, we'll have to raid soon."

"If we raid the senator is dead and that's what those bastards want." The captain turned and stared at the bar again, "they have food and supplies in the and eventually they'll start getting bored with what they're doing and really will start aiming." Taking a deep sigh he began to rub his eyes "Any word from the Jedi?"

"My contact at the nearest skyhook said to X-wings landed hours ago and another two half hours ago as well. But for all we know their just pilots." The guard began to look around the visor in his helmet auto adjusting could be heard as he searched the crowd.

The guard uniforms still retained the storm trooper like helmet however was now a deep blue instead of an all-white. While the armor had received serious upgrades and technology advanced. Gone was the plasti-steel armor which proved little to no use in the recent wars and replaced with advanced Nomex Kevlar. With a Kevlar weave at the joints and hardened plates the average guard could take 3-4 blaster shots center mass before his armor buckled. The plates themselves were blue while the Kevlar underneath and uniform was gray with silver trim along the cuffs and neck. Many of which was brought, on when Jacen Solo entered the guard. And kept on after he took on the name, Darth Caedus.

"Hey, HEY! You can't go through the line!" A guard began to yell.

The captain and guard beside him turned their heads to the right towards the sound of the yelling and saw one of the owner gently lift into the air and be moved to the side as two cloaked figures emerged from the crowd past the blockade line. When they passed the gently lift stopped and the guard was simply let go and he quickly fell four feet onto his ass.

"Did you have to drop him?" Spartakus turned to Ezell but still maintaining his stride towards the captain.

"I thought you had him." Ezell said a small smirk on the corner of his mouth, "You know what I can't lie. I didn't like him calling me a jerk."

"Well saying you could make his gun disappear and simply launching 60ft into the air is more of a jerk move than a Jedi move." Spartakus said as he finally stopped in front of the captain. "Where is the gun by the way?"

"Oh almost forgot." Ezell turn and waved his hand and a medium assault blaster came down in front of the guard that had been dropped. Hesitant to take it at first he looked at his captain before finally doing so.

"I take it you would be Captain Lawrence Caviness?" Spartakus gave a slight bow along with Ezell, "Jedi Knights Mars and Core at your service. How can we help?"

"You can help by telling me what took you so long. I asked for help two days ago." The captain asked tucking his helmet under his arm. Slightly different from the other guardsmen his helmet had gold highlights to go with the dark blue.

"Funny thing." Ezell started "My buddy Mars here has a bad sense of direction. We ended up in Correlia first, then when got here we ended up 10 levels above you then 20 levels below then I finally had to…"

"I did not get lost." Spartakus turned his jaw clenched.

"Tweet, whistle." R-7 quickly gave a response.

"The droid said you did." The guard beside the captain stated, "Helmet translated that quite clearly. Said you were unbelievably lost."

"You a lieutenant right?" Spartakus asked. "Mandolorian?"

"How'd you know?" the guards head tilted to the side and in doing so the silver highlights could now be seen, "The accent?"

"Yeah right, the accent is the last thing, it's the fact that your carrying a Z-44 heavy blaster like it's a your woman." Ezell added.

"Heh she keeps me nice and warm in those good ol firefights." The lieutenant slung his blaster and held out his hand, "The names Lyrar."

"Ezell Core and this no sense of direction friend of mine is Spartakus Mars." Core gripped Lyrar's hand and winced slightly as the lieutenant's grip tightened "He is good with a saber to a certain degree."

"Har, har. Can we get back to business here?" Spartakus said shaking Lyrar's hand as well and turning his attention back to the captain. "What's the problem captain?"

"The problem is we have a senator that was kidnap right from her temporary residence in Coruscant." The captain put his helmet on and his voice mike activated, automatically making his voice clear. "First it was sloppy, they got in smooth and no one noticed but it's when they came out the building they just started randomly firing." The captain began to bring out a holopad that instantly lit as he stretched the thin film connected to it. A slight shock caused the film to go rigid and a holo of the chase days before began. "They came here and have been hold up since, anytime we get close they let loose with blasters and I don't want the senators or anymore of my men to get hurt. I need your help Master Jedi."

"We're not masters." Both Spartakus and Ezell said at the same time.

"Sorry didn't mean to offend." The captain said folding up the flimsy holo.

"Oh no offense actually kinda felt good. Master Core…" Ezell put his hands on his hips, "MASTER CORE. Yeah definitely feels good."

Spartakus shook his head at his friend while Lyrar's began to laugh, his voice going in and out over his speaker.

"Have you had enough fun, we need a plan." Spartakus said ending his friends play acting, "we need to get in there and save her."

"Why not just go in? Not like they'll be able to hit us." Core said grabbing his main saber on his left hip, unlike Spartakus who carried a single metallic gold and steel saber with a flat emitter, Core had too sabers both black and chrome however one was slightly shorter than the other suggesting one may in fact be a shooto.

"We tried, we don't know how many are in there, they had two large vehicles when the y escaped here and the amount of firepower unleashed suggests at the least 20 people." Lyrar's said pointing at the amount the blaster fire had worn away at the door.

"It's up to you Sparc." Core said leaning against one of the vehicles. As he did another blaster shot rang out and he easily dodged to the side. Spartakus and the captain did as well; Lyrar's simply stood as the shot came nowhere near. "Are all their shots that bad?"

"Always." The captain responded and Lyrar's did the same with a nod.

"Hmm…" Spartakus folded his arms and began to stroke his chin with his right hand, a habit he developed when concentrating his force awareness, "Blind man's alley?" Spartakus said finally breaking his silence. "It could work."

"I like that plan." Ezell said with a smile "You think there that trigger happy?" he inquired to his friend.

"As much nervousness and anxiety that's flowing out of there most definitely." Spartakus quickly turned to the captain "Do you think you can get the power grid down for 60 seconds no 30 should be enough."

"People won't like it but it can be done." Captain Caviness tapped the right side of his helmet and began to speak, his mike obviously clicked over to communication, after a brief moment his voice could be heard again and his helmeted head turn, "Just say the word Jedi Spartakus, hell I even got you 60."

"Good when I give the world true night will hit this part of Coruscant." Spartakus said as he turned towards the bar and walked towards it, Core quickly caught up beside him and matched his stride.

"Who the hell are they?" a gruff voice asked crouched in front of a broken plastisteel window.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I didn't get paid for all this fraggin crap." Another voice answered, "When do we get out of here? You promised us we could sell this floozy and get some creds." He continued on.

"Yeah I want my money dammit. We've been hold up here for 2 days. I want my money and I want out." The first man spoke again his voice filling with anger and the situation.

Both men were muscular and wore old armor patched in most places and dented in others, but each was a clear example of what the GAG was facing. With the center of the room clear on the dance floor the music still playing and the lights still flashing about the walls were lined with over 30 men. All carrying various types of weapons, heavy blasters, hand cannons, laser rifles, and one even carried a mini laser gun able to expunge over 1000 shots a minute.

"Calm yourselves…" a voice from the back of the room came. It seemed, so soft yet it carried easily across the room. A figure on the floor struggling against cuffs and a gag in her mouth was at the back as well.

"This… floozy… is worth far more than you can imagine. And we must handle this with care." The voice came again and it indeed had come from the back, the only place all the lights didn't seem to reach. "Soon they will make a breach and they will fail and we will leave."

"What about those two that are just making their way here?" the first man asked.

"They are, simply entertainment. They will be slaughtered by you and the Alliance will know that we are serious. So prepare yourselves." The voice fell silent and the woman laid on the ground continued to struggle.

As soon as the men began to take position the two men that were outside barreled into the room and stood back to back at its center. Too shocked and stunned at first to respond no one moved. As they all began to regain their senses one of the men in green in white whimpered something, and the entire club went dark.

Captain Caviness, Lieutenant Lyrar and a group of six other guards gathered behind the Jedi. Lyrar unslung his heavy blaster and pulled another from the other side of his hip. While Captain Caviness carried a machine laser, both weapons were good for close quarters due to their compact size and many veterans of ground assaults preferred easy to carry weapons than the large rifles and cannons.

"So Jedi Core." Lyrar spoke and got the Jedi's attention, "What is blind man's alley?" his accent was heavier now as the adrenalin began to flow through his vein and had heard the stories of Jedi from people that fought side by side with them and against them during the wars. You were either almost guaranteed to have the time of your life if they were with you, or almost 100% sure to shat yourself when against.

"If you were to suddenly lose your hearing what would you do?" Core asked removing his cloak and throwing it to the side.

"I guess I would be one burnt nerf if it happened in a battle." Lyrar answered.

"What about your sight?" Core asked again fully turning to the guard.

"That I've seen happen before in a battle. Guys go crazy start shooting at anything they hear or the last place they were facing." Lyrar tilted his head and a thought began to form, "So if they were boxed in like an alley perhaps."

"Just let me and Sparc handle the fire, you guys do the rest." Core slapped Spartakus on his back, "You ready for this or have you gotten rusty on Dantooine."

"I am the furthest thing from rusty." Spartakus turned towards the Captain, "Close your eyes and have your men turn on your night vision visors that way your eyes will adjust quicker. When you hear the word we'll be relying on you to get the girl."

"Understood Jedi Mars." The captain clicked on his mike and all of his men lowered their heads, their visors switching over in vision modes. "Ready, sir."

"Here we go… "Spartakus said, taking a deep breath and immersing himself within the force He could feel the guards behind him, some excited that a Jedi was once again on Coruscant, others nervous about what they're about to do, Captain Caviness was cold as ice and he pulled slightly away from him Lyrar was full of such excitement it was bleeding into the air. Core was composed inside but when he looked at his friend the Jedi was getting better traction on the ground readying him for a fight.

He refocused himself again and as he pushed his senses towards the club he felt the men inside. The anxiety, their intent, and the he felt fear they were all afraid but most of it came from the back of the room and as he reached further he felt a shock and as if he was just punched in the gut he suddenly gasped for air. Dropping to one knee Core immediately grabbed his friend's shoulders.

"What is it?" he began to stand his friend up.

"The back of the room… something. Something that should not be here." He wiped his brow and beads of sweat had formed, "We need to go, now."

Core shook his head in acknowledgement and both Jedi began to walk forward, after a few steps they broke into a dead run, and suddenly both increased speed far more than what should have been possible. Focusing the power of the Force within themselves they increased their speed and power up to five times that of the average person. The tales of Jedi performing heroic feats of strength and agility may have been the stuff of legends, however one of the many things that Grandmaster Skywalker drilled into them was that no matter how had it seems and when all around seems lost that "there is no can, only do."

Before any shots were fired or as it seemed anyone had notice, the two Jedi had crashed through the doors of the club. Spartakus slid to a stop in the middle of the room and Core only slowing a few paces behind him turned and stared about the room. Leaving a little room between them both faced opposite directions. Spartakus instantly noticed the woman on the floor and met eye contact. For a moment his brown eyes met her blue and she immediately stopped struggling.

"Any day now, Sparc." Core whispered over his shoulder.

"Captain…. go." Spartakus whispered into his com and the world went dark.

The bar which was already shocked into silence was immediately thrown into perpetual night. Though now starting the beginning of the morning until almost mid cycle the Lower levels of the planet relied on power for its lighting. Stunned and stupefied, the men in the room still hadn't reacted when the place had gone dark. However three very distinct yet well known sounds soon were heard.

"Snaaaap, Hissss. Huuuuum."

The sounds were accompanied by two blades one green Illuminating Spartakus held at his side, while Core did the same with his blue. This action set off the frenzy of cursing and panic that immediately made Core laugh.

"It's like watching a bunch of bugs run from the light" Core said.

A blaster bolt shot out and Spartakus easily parried the bolt aside.

"But the bugs shoot." Spartakus said as another bolt came and he shifted his weight and batted that bolt aside as well.

"Oh the Masters owe us." Core stated as the torrent of red bolts rang out.

From all sides' bolts, lasers, and even furniture came at them. And at the same time both Jedi went into action. With fluid motion and godlike speed their sabers weaved a basket of blue and green that let no harm come to their person. As the fire increased so did Spartakus and Core and both began to move while remaining back to back. Core would bat a bolt from Spartakus side while the other would help his friend reposition and even though a few seconds had passed it seemed like it had gone on forever. But soon bolts that were just being batted aside were being sent back or into others. A bolt deflected off of Spartakus green blade was sent to his right catching one man between the eyes. Another shot at Core caught another dead center and before long the shooters started to notice and errant shots soon taken with precision…. Big mistake. One bolt that came at Core was parried and sent back, the bolt still superheated split and caught two men in the crotch. Spartakus still turning with his friend saw the bolts hit and winced.

Soon the men began to shift positions but by then 12 of their number had fallen and the shots were becoming less and less. But soon the red bolts were quickly replaced as an eruption of blue bolts spilled from the entrance. The GAG squad led by Captain Caviness entered with full fury and reckless abandon. The Captain was taking aim with hits shots while moving forward and soon the five that were left on Core's side fell allowing him to turn and support Spartakus' side. A wall of blue and green blurs protected the guards and Lyrar was dual wielding the entire time. Quick snippets of Mando could be heard as he would dodge a bolt that finally made it through only to return four shots back and put the attacker down. Soon the Jedi were lazily batting bolts and moved forward, and in seconds remaining ten still standing soon met two Jedi lights in a melee.

As the lights suddenly came on the GAG deactivated their night vision and viewed the Jedi. It was obvious as they moved that Spartakus and Core were holding back. Glancing blows to disable, limbs removed at the joint, each using fluid motions and quick strikes. Within seconds all of the remaining ten were down and moaning in pain. Both Jedi deactivated their sabers almost at the same time stopping the two different hums that filled the room.

"What's the damage Captain?" Spartakus asked as he focused on the woman lying down.

"We're all here sir. Easiest fight ever." Captain Caviness slapped one of his men on the back and began to move forward.

"You want the honors of rescuing the damsel Captain" Core asked a grin on his face, "I think Sparc might disagree."

"From that look in his eye he most definitely would. Someone's in looooooove." Lyrar quickly joined in as Spartakus turned and looked at both.

"I am not in love." Spartakus cleared his throat. "I was checking her condition.

"More like her hips." Core began to snicker and the other guards joined in as well.

"Sigh, it's like I'm back in the academy." Spartakus said as he began to walk towards the woman.

However everyone froze as she began to rise in the air, her feet kicked at the air as only her calves were bound and she hovered momentarily. She struggled against the gag and muffled screams of terror barely escaped. And in a moment of silence, she was thrown forward with such force it was as if she was a rocket.

"GRAB HER!" Core yelled as he ran forward his arm reeling back and palm open.

Spartakus just barely managed to perform a force enhanced jump and grab the senator but she had so much momentum both he and her slammed into the wall above the entrance door. As they fell he used his body to soften the blow and she laid on top of him still for a moment. Just as she managed to get his breath she started to stir, her muffled and panic voice still hidden behind the gag. Core was still running forward and halfway to the darkened wall he threw his right arm forward and used the Force to push what was there… or he tried to push. Because as he exerted himself he felt resistance, and that was of someone pushing back.

"Oh this is not good." Core said under his breath as he began to force more power into his push. "Who are you?"

For a moment there was no answer but soon a soft whisper began…

"I" the voice continued on becoming deeper as it spoke "AM" the stage itself made of simple wood began to shake as the opposing powers of the Force users increased in pressure "NOCTIS." From the shadows in the rear of the club, as if melting from the blackness itself came forth an imposing figure. At least 6"3" and wearing a dark cloak and black and purple robes, he stood with his palm out. His hand was leisurely held up opposite from Core's barely trembled and the sheer amount of power the Force was having on the air around him. On his belt was clipped a long black, red and silver saber hilt and with his left had he grabbed it.

Core finally noticed that no matter how hard he tried he could not focus on his face, it was as if it was shrouded, hidden from the view of normal eyes. But as he focused himself while still holding his force push he finally saw. The man had large goggles on covering his eyes, while the rest of his face was hidden by a deep purple cloth going from his nose down to his neck. It did not matter to him now though, he knew what he was up against and there was no need to waste anymore strength on a push that was being evenly defended. Releasing the Force push Core took a few steps back and grabbed his main saber and both stared each other down.

"You can have the woman… I have no more need of her." His voice still remained deep and still shook the surroundings and the GAG behind Core except for the Captain and Lyrar began to step back.

"Why I think you. Saves me some time, don't have to worry about saving people over and over and over. Gets kinda boring, when I'm kicking evil dark bad dude butt." Core said as he began to pace from side to side.

"You joke before you die. Hiding your fear makes you weak, makes me strong, and your death will make me into something more." Noctis began to pace as well matching Core's motions.

"Blah, blah, blah. Shit is shit no matter how much Force power it has. It still stinks, it's still ugly, and shit will always lose to a Jedi." Core raised his saber in front of him saluted and ignited his blue blade. "Sith."

"Jedi." Noctis did the same and both men charged.

The senator continued to struggle as Spartakus finally caught his breath. It didn't help that she was bearing down on his chest. It also didn't help that he thought he heard light sabers ignite. But as he did manage to breath he removed the gag from her mouth only to unless a torrent of words that seemed so unintelligible he swore she was speaking Gungan.

"Senator. SENATOR!" Spartakus yelled getting her attention, "Calm down your safe now."

"I am not safe. I'm still bound, I'm on top of some unknown hooligan and your friend is fighting a very big man is not doing too well." She caught her breath, "And I would like to be free and clear of here before he kills you both."

"Oh ye of little faith." Spartakus leaned his head back and from an upside down view saw his fellow Jedi Knight in battle, "He's fine."

Core was actually holding his own against the Sith, though not gifted with much agility Core had amazing strength and stamina, and for a man his size he had speed as well. Mainly sticking to Form II, III, and V he mixed stabs and heavy slashes with physical blows. And to Cores surprise whenever he connected with a punch to the face or a kick to the gut, Noctis shrugged them off like they were nothing and to Core it felt like he was hitting a rock. Noctis however seemed to take the blows on purpose while he either blocked parried or sidestepped the lightsaber attacks easily. His attacks however were savage. Core immediately choose not to block anymore as the first one he weathered a downward slash drove him to one knee. The power and emotion from Noctis rolled off in waves and increased with every attack.

A backslash from Core was blocked and followed with a stab from Noctis. Dodging just barely to the left Core countered with a leg sweep that Noctis jumped over. On coming down another heavy slash was aimed at Core, not bothering to block, Core came up as well with an upward slash, one with his full weight and the power of the Force behind it. The power of the swing caught Noctis off guard as the blades connected and it sent him flying back into the right hand wall. At that moment blaster fire rained on his position from the GAG and was instantly met with red blade of the Sith.

"NO!" Core yelled but it was too late.

The captain, lieutenant and one other responded in time by dodging however the other three GAG members were caught by reflected bolts either to the chest or the head. Lyrar rolled of his side to his feet in a crouching position with guns at the ready but held his fire. The Sith simply stared at him and then looked back at Core and shook his head.

"You guys take the senator and get out of here." Core began to walk in front of them a physical shield against Noctis who once again charged forward.

Both clashed again and again with their sabers, dodges mixed in with counterstrikes. More strikes followed by parries and slashes that would have cleaved a normal man in two. The GAG took their chance and raced toward the door where the senator was being helped up by Spartakus as he had already freed her from the cuffs on her hands and rope on her legs. Lyrar turned before heading out the door behind the senator and stared.

"We should be helping him." The lieutenant said.

"If go back in that then we'll get in the way again. We need to go, besides, he has help." Captain Caviness turned and grabbed him by the arm.

"We'll be out soon Captain." Spartakus said and turned away from the group as they exited.

Walking at first Spartakus unclipped his light saber once again and watched and waited. Core was still keeping it even, but if Spartakus could feel that Noctis was steadily growing stronger as time passed Core could feel it as well. Kneeling down Spartakus began to meditate, and commune with the Force. As he did the Force began to flow through him, to become one with him and then he felt it. Somewhere outside of the bar someone or something was feeding dark side energy into Noctis strengthened him as the fight went on.

"Captain Caviness?" Spartakus raised the GAG on the com yet still remain in his meditative position.

"Yes Jedi Spartakus. How goes the fight?" the captain asked.

"I could use some help now!" Core yelled.

"Going great, I need you to do something for me." Opening an eye, Spartakus saw Core take an elbow to the forehead only to return it with a kick to the knee, "Nearby on a rooftop or balcony check to see if there's anyone watching or paying attention to the building itself. Not the crowd."

"To the building?" the captain asked.

"I think he means there sir!" Lyrar pointed to a nearby building directly across from the club.

"Oh that just makes you a nice an easy target." The captain said aloud, "And we aim much better than that riffraff…. Get the rockets." The captain ordered but Lyrar was already hoisting one on his shoulder.

"I STILL NEED THAT HELP" came over the com as Core could be heard in the background.

Noctis began to pressure Core even more his swings becoming wider and heavier with each blow causing the Jedi to jump back at least a yard. Breathing heavily he deactivated his saber and kneeled closing his eyes.

"You yield, that is smart." Noctis said as he walked forward.

He began to raise his blade but the moment he did so the snap hiss of a he quickly turned to see Spartakus launch into the air and come down. As he blocked his knee instantly buckled as the force of the blow pushed him down.

"Sorry to tell you this but Jedi don't yield." Spartakus smirked as he glanced at his friend causing Noctis to do so as well and as both did Core gave a casual yawn. "We simply take a breather."

Roaches, that's all they were to him. Small, filthy, disease ridden, vermin lower than rats. That's how he viewed all non-force users. Clad in black cloak and robes with a red under tunic and red scarf hiding his face Renhal idolized his master Noctis. Though not a Sith lord his master was powerful and being one of the few that escaped the siege of the Jedi temple a few years earlier he hid in plain sight on Coruscant. Even though Renhal himself was raised on Coruscant Noctis saw great potential in the boy that just a year and a half earlier was wondering the lower depths of Coruscant within one of its many roving gangs. His gang had made the unfortunate decision of attacking Noctis and within a few seconds all save for Renhal had been cleaved in two. Though it was through sheer luck and fear Renhal managed to use the force just barely protect himself from the Keshiri Sith with a weak force bubble it saved his life. With a light burn scar running from his forehead to his chest Renhal learned his first lesson… pain can bring forth power.

"Master you can do this." Renhal said under his breath.

The youth was still learning light saber techniques and could hold his own in melee against a normal person, as he was sent out daily by his master to wander Coruscant, and regularly ran into gangs numerous times. He still had let to master any forms and could barely block a blaster bolt, let alone parry it into another foe or reflect it and was told to immediately flee when faced with one. He did excel in Sith Sorcery and Force Manipulation, which his master found out by testing him. Though not proficient in that area himself Noctis did have other Sith contacts in Coruscant and other systems as the defeat that was given them caused the Sith to spread throughout the galaxy.

"Master, can you hear me?" Renhal said into a com-link held in his left hand.

"Not now stupid boy, UGH!" Noctis could be heard taking a blow, "Continue with the plan and both you and I shall be rewarded by High Lord Kai."

"Tch, my apologies my Master." Renhal hated whenever his Master brought up the high lord.

He hated it even more that he at age twenty-four was less than nothing compared to a High Lord that was barely eighteen and earned her position through the annihilation of the other lords by Abeloth's own ambition and the Jedi orders savage attacks. Vestara Kai was young beautiful and extremely powerful in the Force. Renhal had only seen her once, when she had returned to Coruscant to see what few Sith remained was mixed with both an immediate attraction to her and fear. Though she was supposed to be suppressing her Force presence it still wafted off of her like a heavy perfume and caused the air to become thick with dark side energies.

That had given Noctis the idea he had today when it came to attacking the Jedi, and these Jedi in particular. They were part of the Ten Knights, charged with finding and recovering the Dagger of Mortis, and were in always in constant contact with the Jedi Council due to their masters, Durron and Horn. The Jedi had always spoke of feeling each other out through great distances and the Sith experienced it themselves when Abeloth was freed. So Noctis focused on teaching Renhal how to gather and send the dark side energies around him to his master, and now with the plan in full motion it seems to be working.

"Renhal, what's happening? The energy flow is slowing." Noctis could be heard beginning to struggle over his com.

"I'm on it now my master, YOU will defeat them." Renhal replied.

"You doubted me? You shall be punished severely later." Noctis quickly spat into his com as the sound of a yell from Spartakus would be heard as he attacked.

Unfortunately for Renhal by taking his attention away from the crowd and back to his master he failed to notice the GAG outside gathering below. As he began to gather more energy to send to his master he heard two loud bangs. Looking down towards the general direction his eyes grew wide as two rockets streak towards him, long white vapor trails streaming behind. He immediately jumped on the railing of the balcony and with all the Force energy he had gathered put it towards his legs and jumped. Sailing over thirty feet he made it onto one of the clear plastisteel viewports on top of the club.

"Damn missed the little bugger." Lyrar said removing the empty launcher from his shoulder.

"True but I bet he'll be on the lookout from now on. I'll warn the Jedi." Captain Caviness said as he clicked over his frequency, "Jedi Spartakus, this is Captain Caviness."

"Kind of busy right now captain." The Jedi responded his breath coming in short intervals.

"Well sir, we shot at a person overlooking the club." The captain continued.

"And?" the Jedi left it hanging. But before the captain could answer a loud crash was heard over the com, "Let me guess… jumped onto the roof?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The Captain asked.

"Oh Jedi intuition, lucky guess, superior genes, THE SITH APPRENTICE FALLINGTHROUGH THE VIEWPORT!" Spartakus yelled as he clicked off the com.

"You think he's pissed?" The Captain asked turning to his men. Almost all of them shrugged or shook their head.

"Naw, more like an adrenaline rush. Happens to me all the time." Lyrar said, his helmeted head shaking up and down.

Like Core, Spartakus was even with Noctis. Though unlike his friend he was far more versed in single saber combat. Switching between high and low slashes and stabs the Jedi was attempting to knock the Sith off balance. Noctis flicked his saber, low, mid, mid, high, low keeping his pace while pushing forward. Then unexpectedly Noctis made a grabbing motion with his hand and Spartakus stopped and grabbed his throat. A Force choke, a veritable trademark of the Sith, Noctis began to squeeze. Feeling the pressure on his neck Spartakus didn't panic, instead he threw a high side kick with so much power behind it that Noctis spun and fell flat on his ass.

With the choke gone Spartakus leapt and came down with a stabbing motion with his saber. Noctis just barely regaining his senses caught the Jedi in mid air and with a roar threw the Jedi back into the wall twenty feet away. Sliding down and dropping to one knee Spartakus took a breath and stood and saw Noctis doing the same. Behind the Sith just a few yards away Core was still meditating, his trust fully devoted to his friend. And Spartakus could feel his friend growing stronger by the second. Then a loud boom was heard and the building slightly shook but after a moment stopped.

"Sounds like your friends outside are getting desperate Jedi." Noctis said walking casually forward.

"Who could blame them, there's such a large piece of Sith garbage in here they can't wait to clean up what's left." Spartakus countered taking a stance in the form IV.

"ROOOOOAAAAAR" the Sith ran forward full tilt.

But before he reached his Jedi opponent, Spartakus launched himself and came down at such an angle that Noctis though the man would land on his head. Instead Spartakus used his left hand to go into a cartwheel and attack at the same time with the right. Noctis immediately defended, and to his surprise had to continue as the cartwheel turned into a spinning slash. Followed by another, then into front kick that caught the Sith in the gut. Back stepping Noctis countered with a mid-slash only to have to parry two piercing stabs and a slash from above again that he swore the Jedi was trying to fly.

"Will you stay still you damned MYNOCK!" Noctis said finally locking his red blade with the green blade of the Jedi.

"I would." Spartakus said in response, the light form the sabers flashing around him "But where would the fun in that be."

"Jedi Spartakus this is Captain Caviness" the officer was heard over the line.

"Kind of busy now captain." Spartakus pushed off of Noctis and the two began another exchange of slashes.

"Well sir we shot at a person overlooking the club." The captain continued.

"And?" Spartakus asked as the two locked blades again.

Suddenly a loud crash filled the room and a figure fell from above screaming all the way down onto a table. Both Spartakus and Noctis stopped struggling against each other's blades and stared to their side. Blinking for a moment they both stood shocked at what just happened.

"Let me guess…. Jumped onto the roof?" Spartakus continued as he looked at the person struggling to get up.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The Captain asked.

"Oh Jedi intuition, lucky guess, superior genes, THE SITH APPRENTICE FALLINGTHROUGH THE VIEWPORT!" Spartakus pushed off from Noctis and final managed to connect with a force push that sent the Sith back, but the large man still landed on his feet a few yards away.

Cracking his neck and finally getting up from his sitting position Core stretched both arms and looked around blurry eyed yet looking fully rested. First to Spartakus who immediately pointed at the Renhal getting up from the broken table with his light saber then to Noctis who had begun to breath heavily now.

"Oh it's even now. Would've felt bad with a two on one." Core said unclipping his saber and reigniting his blade, "Come on you little one, time for a good spanking."

Renhal stood and looked from his master then to the two Jedi. Then and there he made a decision he would prove himself and help his master. Noctis ignored the boys look and began to run to run towards Spartakus who also returned his attention to the fight. Core gripped his saber in his right hand and rested his left hand on his hip.

"Come on, come on. I don't have all day." Core said mockingly, "you can always give up, and then It'll be easier."

Ignoring the Jedi and his tone Renhal began to focus and gather the Force energies around him for his Sith Sorcery. The air became thicker and as he was almost finished a slight Force push caused him to step back breaking his concentration.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Core said head tilted to the side, his left index finger extended.

Renhal began to focus again only to receive another push; this one came faster and much stronger.

"Uh uh." Core said wagging the same finger.

Again Renhal tried….

"Hey." Core took a step forward.

Again…

"HEY." Core took another step.

Again….

"Hey you little sith-spawn, stop that." Core pushed much harder this time causing Renhal to take several steps back. Frustrated and angry Renhal finally unclipped his saber and ignited the red blade. The boy charged Core with a two handed high grip yelling the few steps to the Jedi, "That's more like it." Core said with a smile.

Core blocked the first slash high. Then the second slash high, then the wide mid slash, and again and again and the smile slowly faded as he Jedi was single handedly blocking with one hand….

"You can't be serious." Core sad balancing on one foot and scratching the back of his calve with the other, "Sparc I got a dud, switch with me."

"Cant. Right. Now. "Spartakus said blocking repeated heavy slashes from overhead "Could use some help though."

"Tch." Core sucked his teeth and drew on the Force.

With a push far greater than he had used in the fight so far, Renhal went flying to the opposite wall to the right where Noctis had been thrown before. The young Sith was caught off guard and unable to prepare fully felt the full blow, even more so the boy flew through the wall outside.

"Oh my." Core said wincing.

"Not helping by killing the apprentice Ezell. " Spartakus said as he dropped to one knee.

"I didn't kill him…. The poor workmanship did." Core said as he turned and joined the fight with his friend.

Noctis halted his assault and threw a hand out which released a force push at core. However since he was unable to focus fully, Core managed to withstand it only stopping for a brief moment and then continued forward. Able to stand again from the momentary lapse Spartakus slashed at Noctis which was parried. Core joined in with a stab and the air was soon filled with the hum of all three blades. Circling and blocking, and attacking and counterattacking the three continued at it. Noctis blocked a slash low from Core and countered with an elbow, then kicked Spartakus in his gut and spun to deliver a decapitating slash which would have connected had the Jedi been there. But Spartakus had been pushed back by Core just in time and Noctis swung only at air. Noctis knew this was not going well. His energy was still there but he lacked the stamina now due to the prolonged dual. And both Jedi seemed to thrive of the fight itself. His apprentice was still alive but just barely as his Force presence was diminishing Noctis came to a gut wrenching decision that tasted so foul to him that he almost threw up in his mouth. But the Sith swallowed his pride and gathered what power he could and threw both arms out to the side. Both Jedi were thrown back at the same time. Spartakus into the far back wall, and Core directly out the front door and back against a GAG vehicle. Core dropped to one knee and began to stand but immediately dropped again as his left should was clearly dislocated.

Taking this time Noctis ran through the hole created by the body of his apprentice and saw the boy on the street 15 feet below. Cursing in Keshiri under his breath he jumped down and scooped the boy up after deactivating his saber and ran into the alleys of Coruscant which was now beginning its day cycle.

Getting up from what remained of the stage at the back of the club Spartakus had fallen through when he landed. As he got un-activated saber still in his hand he saw that Noctis had already gone. Walking out into the mixture of artificial and natural light after surveying the hole, Spartakus was covered in small cuts and bruises. He immediately was met with a cacophony of cheers and jeers and was picked up by the GAG that had rushed towards him. Core was already being thrown into the air by a group of women that was a mix of the many that called home on Coruscant. He still held his shoulder but he softened each landing with the force which caused the ladies to giggle whenever they taught him. Carried over by the guards Spartakus quickly got down before he was thrown in the air as well.

"What happened?!" Spartakus yelled over the crowd.

"I don't know!" Core said as he lowered himself down towards his friend, "But I like it!"

Spartakus patted his friend on the shoulder and instantly felt sorry as his friend winced. Captain Caviness and Lieutenant Lyrar made their way over fighting through the bodies. And congratulated both of them.

"They have the whole thing recorded." Caviness said.

"Who?" the Jedi both said at the same time.

"The media, seems one of the snuck a mini cam in when you two showed up." Lyrar pulled out a mini holo similar to one his captain used earlier, "Got it from start to finish. If you wanted to look good, you sure did so in style."

"But he got away." Spartakus said looking around.

"Was he hurt at all?" Core asked as he leaned against one of the vehicles.

"He better be with the commotion you two caused." A stern voice came from behind the two and both instantly went rigid. "Core, Mars, senate building NOW."

Both Jedi Knights turned and saw the green robed Jedi Master Corran Horn and Master Kyp Durron in his black robes. Both were staring down at the younger Jedi, but what the crowd could not feel as they were nowhere near as force sensitive as the Jedi. The two Masters were filling the air with so much pride and satisfaction at the two knights that the younger to could not help…. But smile.

**2**

**Coruscant Orbit**

**Aboard the Private Frigate Stolen Sky**

**Medical Bay**

**5:30 GST**

The MD droid was pushed away when it attempted for the tenth time to administer pain medication. It was a newer model that was used on other ships; in fact every single thing about the ship was new. The medical bay was spotless and well lit and the four men that currently sat and talked within. Jedi Knights Spartakus and Core had already received treatment and were casually sitting on their beds while the other much older men Jedi Masters Kyp Durron and Corran Horn were at a console on the wall opposite them.

"There's no harm in taking the meds, you DO have a dislocated shoulder." Spartakus said scratching at a bandage on his right check.

"It'll dull my senses." Core replied his eyes closed as he held his left arm, "Besides." A loud crack followed by a popping sound came from his shoulder as he forced it upward. "I HAD a dislocated shoulder."

"That's disgusting." Spartakus said shaking his head, "How's the holo projector coming Masters?" Spartakus asked as the two older men had been at the console for over 15mins.

"We uh, almost have it." Kyp replied running his hands through his hair and staring at the console.

"We do have it. It's just warming up." Corran added in his deep voice.

"I bet you they don't and we'll have to do it." Core said in a whisper.

"Shh, say anymore and we will." Spartakus said "R-7 do something." He continued turning his head to the wall behind him.

The little droid toddled and unhooked itself from a charging port in the corner. Razor had left long ago to explore the ship as it had spent the last seven months in his port within Core's X-wing, and like many R unit droids it seemed to have curiosity built in. R-7 remained with the others in case it was needed like right now and usually ended up happening when the Jedi dealt with technology they had not gotten used to. Ben Skywalker whom Spartakus and Core had met when they were selected to be part of The Ten Knights by the Jedi Council basically kept it short and simple "If you can't do it in a 5 minutes then have your droid do it. If the little guy can't do it in 5 shove a light-saber though it.

R-7 plugged himself into the console and in less than five seconds the med bay was filled with holographic images going from the far right wall to the left and forming a semi circle around the beds. First in all blue and partially transparent, the images became 3-D forms and even the viewport of the med bay went opaque and changed to show the background of the current temple the high council called home. Hidden within the Transitory Mists, that resided between the Hapes Consortium and Galactic Alliance space. Filled with highly volatile gases that not only render scanning equipment almost useless the Mists themselves could only be navigated through specific spatial corridors for safe passage otherwise a foolish pilot or bounty hunter could easily get lost or even be destroyed by the pirates or planetoids that were within the thick gases.

To left sitting in a repulsor supported chair and leaning back sat the female Yuzzern Council Master Barratk'l her tan and orange striped fur almost blending into the mists behind, to her left sat the human Master Kam Solusar who was also the most experienced next to the current Grand Master with natural white hair and looks that still remained after a hard life as a Jedi. To his left another holo was of his wife Master Tionne Solusar, her white eyes and silver long hair could clearly be seen from the holo she was still beautiful despite her age and some thought even more so than years before. She smiled gently and all four Jedi smiled back like idiot school children. The seat next to Master Tionne was empty as it was usually Kyp's and was calmly passed over, beside that sat another female Master Octa Ramis, though not as pretty as Tionne she was still attractive for a woman entering her forties and no one would dare take her on hand to hand. Strong in both mind and body she had her black hair in a knot on her head, her brown eyes still as sharp as ever.

Towards the middle of the semi circle sat Master Kyle Katarn, graying beard and military buzz cut he nodded at his fellow masters. The way he sat rigid upright and stock still caused back pains for the four in the med bay. Beside him the Jedi Healer and Master, Cilghal, a Mon calamari, her facial expressions could hardly be read but he thin lips did turn up a little at the sight of them and both of her eyes focused on a different Jedi Knight. That wiped away the smiles Spartakus and Core had, and replaced it with shivers. With slightly clammy skin most Mon Cal's would begin to lose their luster but as many force users the aging process seemed to have slowed with her to the point that she still looked in her thirties for her people.

The center of the circle the seat remained empty as the Grandmaster was not present, and the seat to the right of left of that was also empty as it was usually Corran's seat. Beside his seat sat the female Barabel and once Grandmaster herself Saba Sebatyne, she smiled a toothy grin and slapped her large tail against the floor. Her brown scales rippled as she flexed the muscles beneath her robe. Always on the hunt it seemed she was an excellent pilot repeatedly leading not only squads mixed with many species into battle but also the all Barabel one that consisted of both her sons and daughters. Beside her was the Whipid Master K'Kruhk who had emerged from hiding after the Imperial Remnant official joined the Galactic Alliance. Tall and imposing with the tusks of his lower jaw, his brown shaggy fur was beginning to grey. Behind him another Jedi stood but neither Spartakus nor Core could recognize the person as they had their cloak hiding them. Beside K'Kruhk sat the newest member to the council and Sword of the Jedi, Master Jaina Solo. Though usually with her hair pulled back or straightened Jaina's hair was disheveled and her usually clear green eyes were slightly red. Standing beside Jaina with her right hand on her daughters shoulder stood Jedi Knight Leia Solo. Though not a master she was just as experienced and many think the only reason she had not risen to the rank yet or even to the council was because of the recent promotion of her own daughter would display favoritism.

"Masters, friends. It's good to see you again." Corran said as he looked at each one in turn.

"It is good to see you as well Master Horn, Master Durron." Cilghal the Mon' Cal master answered first, "I believe you know why we asked to speak with you so urgently?"

"The uh, recent events on Coruscant I would guess." Kyp replied adding a slight shrug to his answer.

"Yes." Both of Cilghal eyes turned to her fellow council masters.

"But also we wanted and update from these two knights' on the search for the Dagger of Mortis." Kyle Katarn was next to speak, his voice deeper than Corran, his back was so straight while sitting that it hurt looking at him, "We have yet to hear any news from the other eight knights and it seems that only Core and Spartakus keep in touch regularly."

"None of the others?" Spartakus asked, "But we get communications from them all the time?"

Even from a distance the two knights could feel the shock through the Force, and even Corran and Kyp failed to hide their own feelings when they turned to look at the two.

"And I think we just stepped into a big pile of Rancor poodoo." Core said shaking his head.

"It seems so." A voice said from out of sight of the holo.

Both knights had recognized the voice, because without the person that it belonged to neither would have become Jedi. In fact the empire would still most likely be in power to this day. Walking into view of the cam and wearing his black on black Jedi cloak and robes Grandmaster Luke Skywalker took his seat at the center of the council. His blonde hair which was usually in a bowl cut was pulled back and was starting to gray, but for a man in his 60's he could still easily compete with anyone in their twenties or even their teens. The best example of which was his son Ben Skywalker who also came into view but stopped at his cousin Jaina's side and placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Out of all ten knights that we sent out only you two have kept in touch regularly." The Grandmaster said, as he leaned back in his seat, "So while we find them, we need you to not only watch your backs but also keep an eye out for them."

"Yes Grandmaster." The knights both said.

"But Grandmaster, don't you find it odd that they kept in touch with both me and Core but not the council?" Spartakus asked.

"No I wouldn't." The Luke responded, "The other knights treated their mission for The Dagger of Mortis as a solitary mission. They didn't venture together nor were good friends with each other as you and Core are."

"That's true; if I ever needed a bigger nerf for a brother then it would only be Spartakus." Core chimed in, this caused a few of the masters to laugh, even Luke and he continued, "But nothing seemed odd when we spoke to them, sometimes it would be on a private com with one of us, or both of us. And then sometimes when they would ask to meet no one would be there."

"When they ask, is it just for one of you or both?" Master Barratk'l asked.

"Hmm, now that I think about it they usually ask for one of us to meet up, to compare notes they say." Spartakus said crossing his arms and began to think, "Me and Core just ended up in the same system by chance and have been working together."

"Nothing is by chance Spartakus, or did you forget what I taught you?" Corran said looking at his former padawan.

"True nothing is by chance..." Kyp said as he looked at the two knights, "The Force is at work here. Am I in agreement my fellow master?" Kyp turned towards the holo and looked at the council members in turn.

"Indeed." Kyle Katarn answered first nodding his head, "The search for the dagger will have to wait, until we find those Jedi."

"We will reconvene in an hour we should go over some things first…. Council business." Cilghal said and focused on Spartakus and Core. Both knights new those look and began to leave the med bay

"No they can stay, it concerns them anyway." Grandmaster Skywalker said, "Since they won't be involved in the search for either the missing Jedi or the dagger for now, this assignment is perfect for them."

"What would be perfect for us Grandmaster?" Spartakus said standing to attention quickly.

"You fraggin goody to shoes." Core said under his breath.

Both Kyp and Corran heard the remark and smiled but continued to stare at the holo images,

"Senator Chyralyn Odine has requested an escort back to her home sector of Humbarine…. A Jedi escort." Grandmaster Skywalker said a small smile on his face.

**Coruscant Underbelly**

**Day 2**

**12:00 GST**

He failed…. It was a plain and simple truth that smacked him in his face every time he thought of it. He had failed and his own apprentice was man handled and pushed away like a rag doll in the jaws of a rabid dog. Noctis was fuming as he stood over his unconscious apprentice, they boy had woke only to fall unconscious again after the bone in his right arm was set and his leg was placed in a splint. Minor compared to what could have happened. Renhal could have been killed, sliced in two like a Geonosis fly. But the Jedi had taken pity on the boy and shoved him away as if he was nothing. Noctis himself knew that if the fight had gone on he would definitely have been killed, and thinking on that angered him even more.

Staying within the depths of Coruscant he had cleaned out a multi-room domicile. Well, he didn't, but he did force multiple Corscanti to do it with Force suggestions. He did pay them though, he wasn't heartless, and at one cred an hour was perfect enough for servant duties. Taking a deep breath, Noctis removed his heavy black cloak and threw it to the side. Removing the purple scarf and goggles his full face would finally be seen had anyone been there to do so as Noctis almost always hit his face. With the same handsome features that most Kashiri were blessed with and skin tinged violet, the reason he wore goggles could be seen. The right one was black with a white sclera and iris while his left was black with red and both seemed to move independently surveying the room before settling on the apprentice for a few seconds only to move again.

"Well, well, well." A voice came from behind, "Did you run back like a whipped dog, OH that's right you ARE a whipped dog."

A young man stood behind Noctis leaning casually against the door frame. With a heavy cloak wrapped around him a black and red lightsaber could be seen on his hip. Smiling slightly the young man was homely at best with short cut hair, but his brown eyes held such cunning that what he lacked in looks he had made up for with intelligence. Wearing a three piece suit beneath the cloak however showed that he valued style over necessity though, with a black blazer over a red under-tunic and violet tie. His black slacks covered the boots that he wore that held a slight sheen to them.

"I hate coming down here to see you." The young man said as he looked around his nose upturned, "It reminds me of Jedi and you old Sith, dung."

"You will watch who you speak to boy." Noctis said turning his head slightly, "If you wish to speak I will meet you outside, my apprentice…"

"The failure." The man said.

"The what?" Noctis fully turned and looked at the man and in comparison Noctis had a fully six inches over the man.

"Hmm, must have stuttered." The man said adjusting the clothing at his neck, "I said, "making hand movements, "THE FAILURE."

With inhuman speed Noctis had closed the eight feet from the spot he was, in less than a breath and had the man in a physical choke a foot of the ground. Kicking at the air and gasping for air. Clawing at the larger sith's hand Noctis pulled him forward as the many was struggling to speak.

"What do you wish to speak? Let me bring you closer so I can hear you." Noctis turn his ear and listened to the gasps.

"You are weak." The words came clearly, and from behind, and were definitely not those of a gasping man.

Shocked Noctis looked at the man, but all he saw was his on hand straining as if it was holding something but nothing was there. Hearing something to his left he turned to see the young man placing a holo unit on the table.

"The High Lord with like a word with you Noctis." The man said, "I'll wait outside."

As the man began to pass by Noctis who had quickly regained his composure he did not notice the clench right fist. As Noctis performed a backhand punch the man was hit with such force and so cleanly he clipped the doorframe as he flew out and landed against the wall in the hallway unconscious and bleeding from the cheek and lip. Ignoring him Noctis walked towards the unit which automatically turned on as he did so. The image that appeared was tinged blue and semi-transparent but the young woman that appeared seemed to be seated in the captain's chair. Young and just into her late teens Vestara Kai held experience far beyond her years. When standing she was around 5"7 and the curved lightsaber hilt at the chairs armrest was covered by her right hand. With hair as red as blood that hung loosely over each shoulder and full lips, Noctis paused for a moment as all men did when they looked at her. Unfortunately he did the same mistake as everyone both male and female did; he glanced at the small scar on her left cheek. Running from her lips and stopping about an inch higher it gave her the look that she always had a smirk. Luckily this time she was actually smiling.

"Noctis." Her voice came calmly without a hint of malice or anger, "Tyre tells me that you failed spectacularly." She said looking at Noctis.

"I failed my lady, but I survive to fight again." Noctis immediately kneeled before the holo, "I have no excuse, if you wish for my life…"

"Nonsense." Kai quickly interrupted, "To waste the life of a good Sith Lord is like shooting oneself in the foot. And shooting yourself in the foot would just mean you're stupid." Kai continued.

"Yes that would be stupid, wait lord?" Noctis lifted his head and stared only to see that Vestara had focused the holo on her eyes, "But why? How?"

"Do not question a gift and do not question my knowledge of what really happened." Vestara said, "To retreat from battle and value your life means you can either continue your plan or form another. To stay and fight and die is a waste of resources the Sith cannot and will not tolerate." Her eyes became hard as she spoke, "NOT ANY MORE."

"Yes High Lord." Noctis bowed his head.

"You and your apprentice are to shadow the two knights." Vestara began again, "And take Tyre with you, he's ambitious to the point of annoying but his knowledge of Sith Sorcery is far more in depth than your apprentice." She added as Noctis bowed his head again. "We need to find out what they are after, so I need you to capture these as you have the others. Alive, and unhurt. I do not wish to be found, I've already experienced once how they can track each other through the Force with emotions or even pain, so I would much rather hinder them and find out what they are planning."

"These two are not like the others." Noctis said raising his head again.

"No, they are not. But no Jedi is the same." Vestara stated, "Look at Tyre he fell so easily when his friend and master died." She added, "Where is he by the way?"

"He had an accident with the door frame." Noctis said a smile grin on his face, "Do you know where they are headed my lord?"

"Humbarine." Vestara Kai answered and the holo shut off.

**Coruscant**

**Private Senate Hanger**

**16:30 GST**

"So why are we here again mam?" Captain Caviness asked.

No longer in full gear he had yet to sleep and just barely managed to clean himself up and change into a pair a blue GAG fatigues. Leaning back against the wall in the hanger bay, in front of him a large pile of supplies, various weapons, ammunition, and at least eighteen pieces of luggage for Senator Chyralyn Odine who was going back and forth from her personal shuttle.

The Senator was young and full of energy directing the droids and labors with nonstop commands. Caviness was amazed they were able to follow at all as she was speaking so fast her words were almost strung together and he still hadn't seen her stop for a breath after an hour. Chyralyn was a full figured attractive woman with curvy hips and a wonderful smile and most men easily gravitated to her… until the orders came. In which they then dreaded coming near as then they were stuck doing work that four or five other people should be doing. The top she was wearing was loose and bared her shoulders while the leggings and black knee high boots clicked against the floor as she walked back and forth. Still having not having his question answered, Caviness sighed and braced himself for the same argument in the last fifth teen minutes.

"Mam why did you call for me and the other guards?" Caviness asked leaving the wall and standing beside her.

"Are you going to help me with these bags?" The senator stopped placed her hands on her hips and since she was barely 5"5 and the captain easily 6"3 craned her neck like a little child to see him, "Because I need this stuff loaded so we can rendezvous in orbit."

"Sigh, for the last time mam it will be a hot day in Hoth before I load these kriffing bags." Caviness mimicked the Chyralyn and looked down at her.

The Captain and the remainder of his guards that were involved with the siege early, a full twenty seven in total were all called to the senate for a special assignment, immediately told to head to the hanger Caviness had his men wait in the control room before having them all enter. And with good reason it seemed as after an hour, the senator still had not loaded all of her gear on the already overloaded shuttle.

"We're leaving." Caviness said and began to walk off.

"Because I trust you." The senator said closing her eyes and resigning, "I trust you to do what is right and help me get home. I want you to help the Jedi get me back to where it's safe." She added.

"The Jedi are more than enough." Caviness said as he turned to look at her, "Why the GAG, we barely helped."

"The Jedi are not gods." Odine said shaking her head and walking forward, "Even they admit that they can't think of everything. Besides," A huge smile came on her face as she turned and walked away. "Your superiors already gave the go ahead and the Interim Chief of State as well."

Caviness stood with his mouth opened for a moment. He had been played like a dog jumping after a bone that was never thrown. She could have easily given him a flimsi of official orders but toyed with him for over an hour he already didn't like her. Bringing out his com-link he sighed again,

"Guys, you are not gonna like this." He looked at the control room which overlooked the hanger, "I think we've just been drafted… again."

To the Caviness amazement most of his men were eager to get off Coruscant and some like Lyrar was extremely jubilant. There were two other Mandolorian's in the unit and both flocked to Lyrar speaking Mando'a. Caviness soon found out why as all three left and came back with large duffel bags slung over their shoulders with rifle barrels sticking out. Lyrar saw the Captain look and gave and thumbs up and ran over to the Captain before boarding.

"For the fight." Lyrar said smiling to the captain and turned to get back onto the shuttle.

Without his gear on Caviness finally got a look at Lyrar. After working with the man for over two years he noticed that this was the first time he noticed him without any armor, gun, or some blunt instrument of death and destruction in his hand. Standing 6"1 and nothing but a jumble of corded muscle, sinew, and scars. Smiling brightly, Lyrar had a small goatee growing and his eyes were a dark brown with a short haircut atop his head. The other two Mandolorians were similar, though one was slightly lighter than Lyrar who had a dark complexion, and the last had a long Mohawk that was tied into a ponytail. The rest of his group were a mixed assortment, ten more humans 3 female and 7 males coming from various sectors and planets. 5 Twi-leks, 2 female both with red skin and attractive to the point that Caviness wondered why they hell they choose the GAG and 3 male with long lekku down to their waist.

Two large yellow Brubs both being males were at the rear of the line their large black eyes hiding their colorful personalities. Three Gamorreans, also all male were already aboard with vocal synthesizers wrapped around their necks as they chose not to undergo surgery. One male Kel Dor named Ho Len was boarding as well and rarely spoke when going on a mission. One Quarren female was also in the group and unlike most of her species, Drifey never smelled like a fish out of water, with a nice figure she actually drew a lot of attention however as she was almost one of the boys in terms of personality, she'd rather arm wrestle one of the Gamorreans than put off with the drama of a relationship. Two Zabrak would also be part of the crew however it seemed neither one liked each other one being male and one female they each kept to themselves.

"Am I the only one seeing impending doom on the horizon." Caviness said shaking his head.

"Are you coming captain!?" Chyralyn poked her head out the shuttle catch, "Your holding up my trip home!" she added, a broad smile on her face.

**Jedi Light Frigate Stolen Sky**

**Hanger Bay**

**17:15 GST**

The Stolen Sky was nothing less but impressive when it came to light vessel types. With smooth lines and curves it could easily be seen as a Mon Calamari vessel. Many of the newly acquired vehicles used by the Jedi were either given to them or specifically made for them as allies and friends of the Jedi believed that if they were to properly police the galaxy without the government's official support then they needed a way to get around. At 350 meters, a supporting crew of 500, and having two high propulsion engines on its sides and an additional four at the rear for main propulsion the Stolen Sky was currently the fastest ship the Jedi had or as Han Solo put it the second fastest as he immediately pointed out that the Millennium Falcon would always be the fastest. Able to hold twelve X-wings, two gunships and an entire squad of A-wings the frigate could hold its own with a ship two to three times its size or at least get away from one.

The small Jedi Corps which Ben Skywalker had dubbed the growing fleet varied in with each and every ship along with the being that served on them. Volunteers all and most experienced from the military answered when the Jedi made a call for people willing to help serve the galaxy in their own way, but the sheer amount of support almost overwhelmed Grandmaster Skywalker and proved that most of the galaxy still supported the Jedi and felt that they were needed. So when the senator's old imperial type shuttle docked, well as Core put it "Crashed gracefully" within the hanger the crafts crew and passengers had immediately stumbled out of the overloaded vessel. The ones with weak stomachs quickly lost whatever breakfast or lunch they had and when it came to the Gamorreans the amount caused the hanger crew to stay away and send in droids to help with cleaning and gathering the supplies and equipment from the shuttle.

At the sight of the disembarkment Core turned and left Spartakus in the hanger to greet the newly acquired passengers in which Spartakus could do nothing but grin and bear it. After she had steadied herself Senator Chyralyn Odine began a brisk walk toward the Jedi. A huge smile on her face, eyes bright, and her long hair everywhere the knight couldn't help but smile as he bowed when she finally reached him.

"Is there something amusing sir knight?" She said placing her hands on her hips and staring him in his eyes.

"Sir Knight?" Spartakus thought, "Actually yes, the complete shuttle landing shall be a hallmark of the crew. And Spartakus is just fine; you can do away with sir knight."

"Oh really. So is there anything else I can call you?" she took a few steps closer and got face to face with the young Jedi and smiled as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Anything you like mam." Spartakus swallowed hard.

"Oh good. Your name is too long." She said patting his chest, "I'll call you Sparky, come along now." She walked past him into the turbo lift leaving the Jedi stone faced. Captain Caviness choose not to speak but just shook his head as he walked by as did a few other GAG members.

"You have no skill with the ladies Sparc." A voice came which snapped Spartakus from his stunned silence.

"What?" Spartakus said finally noticing the three fully armored men.

At first he thought he was looking at three storm troopers as they all wore similar armor. But at closer inspection he saw that their helmets were a different design and each was accessorized by the wearer. Though they were all white small dents and scratches could be seen in some places. After looking at all three Spartakus tilted his head and looked at the one that spoke which was in the middle.

"Lieutenant Lyrar?" Spartakus asked.

"Yes sir." The Mandolorian GAG member nodded his helmeted head.

"I thought Mandolorians customized their armor?" Spartakus asked as he turned towards the turbo lift signaling him and the others to follow.

"Oh we will. But it would be kinda odd having a three mandos in armor pop out of nowhere. Most likely to start a firefight." The Mandolorian on the left spoke this time. "Well we wanted to speak with you since you're the commander, about our colors." He continued.

"Oh I'm not the captain." Spartakus said.

"Then who is?" Captain Caviness asked as the others.

As the turbo lift doors closed and shot up the fifth teen levels to the bridge the private conversations and questions to Spartakus quickly died. The Jedi Knight could feel their emotions in the lift and even the one filled with other members beside him. The amount of excitement and joy at being a part of something even something as small as an escort mission was an adventure to them. Even though these men and women lived and worked on Coruscant which was as diverse as you could get in the galaxy, in their minds they were doing more. As the lift slowed and opened onto the bridge level almost all of the GAG members and even the Odine stopped and took a breath as the first sight they saw was of Coruscant from the viewports. The Stolen Sky was in orbit right between the day and night points of the planet and as it turned they could see the bright city lights turning off and on for one part of the planet and bright and sunny for the rest. Regaining her senses first Odine noticed that Spartakus had already noticed left the lift and was walking towards a beautiful woman in her forties. She was apparently having an enjoyable conversation with Core as she was constantly smiling when speaking with him. With her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with streaks of gray running through it, the woman actually had a flight suit on and boots. However the top half of the suit which was a garish orange was pulled down and the arms tied around her waist and she wore a tank top that showed she was still in excellent shape for her age. At an average height of 5"5she turned to Spartakus as he approached her she finally focused her brown eyes on the GAG group, three of them in particular.

"Spartakus?" the woman spoke and as she did she had a harsh accent that was definitely not of Coruscant. "We're entering hyperspace in three minutes are our guests all here?"

"Yes mam." Spartakus said stopping in front of her.

"Did you bring Mandolorians on my bridge?" She crossed her arms and began to walk forward to the Jedi. She had immediately spotted the armored men as they exited the lift and eyed them through narrowed eyes.

"Uh, well you see." Spartakus turned and waved the three GAG members forward.

"I will take full responsibility for them Inyri." Core came forward and stood beside his friend. "They are part of the crew now, even if temporary and have already been in the GAG for some time now."

Inyri, the name caused the GAG members to stare for a moment. All of them began to look the woman up and down searching for something that could confirm their suspicions. The name itself was nothing special, but years ago it was very rare for the name to be mentioned until a Rogue Squadron updated its flight list after the Battle of Coruscant when the Rebel Alliance finally won the planet (even while Ysanne Isard was still hiding on it) from the planet. Inyri Forge was a sibling of another Rogue Squadron pilot that had died during an imperial raid, and took her place shortly after when she proved herself on the planet in battle. Retired from the military, as were many of the pilots that survived back then she had begun to take on odd jobs or favors from friends to keep herself busy. And apparently Jedi Master Horn had a hand in her being on the bridge of the Stolen Sky.

"You will take responsibility?" She raised an eyebrow. "Oh my, this assignment is slowly heading into the crapper isn't it?"

"Hey." Core said slightly insulted.

"Apologies mam, but we didn't mean to cause any harm." Lyrar spoke his helmet glinted each time it bobbed up and down. "If you want us to get rid of the armor than we will."

"What's a Mandolorian without his armor?" Core said quickly turning his head, "A really strong, pissed off, guy with a lot of weapons?" he said with a shrug, "Come on Inyri, they don't even have colors. Please." Core tilted his head and pouted with his lower lip.

"Don't do that look. It doesn't work with my kids and it definitely won't work with your oversized kriffing butt." She said with a smile seeing the Jedi taking the joke, "So why no colors?"

"The ship is yours mam. And we can't be working alongside the Jedi in GAG colors. Would reflect badly and we still kinda live on Coruscant mam." Lyrar turned his head to the two on his side and both nodded in agreement.

"Well why not our colors?" Spartakus spoke and the three turned to him. "I'm mainly in green and black, Core has silver and blue and the commander has… well good luck with the orange."

"I happen to like orange." The mando farthest to the right spoke. He pressed a button on the upper chest plate of his armor and a small electric crackle came and went. In moments the white armor soon had stripes of orange on the chest, arms and legs. "Yeah just right."The mando on the right did the same and his armor took on silver and blue while Lyrar's went completely black with green stripes.

"Is that nanite derived?" Inyri asked.

"Yeah, not many people have this stuff." Lyrar answered tapping his chest plate.

Spartakus and Core shared a quick glance before just as Commander Inyri continued.

"I like it." Inyri smiled and then turned her attention to the Senator. "Madam Odine, we have much to discuss and we are late for our rendezvous."

"Rendezvous with who commander" the senator finally spoke up, she had felt slightly hurt that she was losing attention but also understood that one must know when to speak. And from observing the two Jedi she could see that they quickly ended what could have been a very bad argument.

"We are your escort mam." Spartakus said, "Me and Core are your body guards the Stolen Sky is are transport."

"And the squadron of X-wings that we'll be enroute to will be the frigates guards." Core added as the ship slightly shifted into hyperspace.

**Humbarine Sector Outer Reaches**

**Day 4**

**08:00 GST**

The small freighter ship exited from hyperspace and it's immediately powered down its engines. A ship designed from Mando Motors, it looked more like a rectangular box with gun ports on each side. Sporting four engines to the rear and a clear reinforced trans-paristeel window to the front the ship slightly curved in the middle. When viewed from above it actually resembled a boomerang more than anything. The Violet Sand was named after the very beach sands on the planet of Kesh, and Lord Noctis Alaine liked his ship and chose to name it something simple unlike other Sith who named their ships after various types of death and destruction. When he exited hyperspace he quickly powered down sensing a presence in the force floating about. His apprentice Renhal had felt it is well and made a sharp intake of breath when he searched.

"Jedi, Master?" The young man asked looking at his Master out the corner of his eye.

"A lot of Jedi, Renhal." Noctis answered, once again wearing his cloak, scarf and goggles. "But from what I sense they are unaware of us; hibernating it seems."

"So it's not a trap?" Renhal asked, and his master slowly nodded his head in response. "What do you think Tyre?"

Renhal turned in his chair to the seat behind him. The cockpit of the Sands held four seats, two for pilots, one for navigator and sub systems, and the final for weapons. In the navigator seat Tyre was bound and gagged in the chair behind Renhal, and the man's fans was filled with such hate and anger that the force broiled off of him like fire. Unfortunately the stun cuffs on his hands kept him from concentrating enough to even think about hurting Lord Noctis.

"Leave him be Renhal. You shouldn't pick on weak wounded animals." Noctis said as he began to slowly power up the systems. "They tend to hold grudges."

"Should we be worried about him?" Renhal asked in a whisper.

"I don't fear insects." Noctis replied as he moved the ship forward and entered hyperspace as quickly as it arrived.

**Humbarine Sector**

**Trellen Trade Route**

**22:50 GST**

As it exited hyper space the Stolen Sky immediately slowed and began to send out various pulses of light from its hull. After a few minutes of no response the lights continued and did so for a few minutes more.

"So what are we waiting for?" Senator Odine asked turning to Spartakus.

"A response from our escort." He answered her but still kept his attention on the viewport. He had left his robe in his quarters when he showed the GAG members to their bunks and returned to get any updates on the bridge. With his hands in his robes he continued to peer out and focusing his senses in the darkness.

"I hate it when you all do that." Commander Inyri stated as she sat in the captains chair.

"You mean the whole stare at nothing until something happens?" Core turned away from the console he was seated at and asked. He was actually causing the light pulses from the ship as only the Jedi and a few trusted individuals like the commander knew and could understand the Jedi flash code.

"Gives me the willies, causes my hair to stand up on the back of my neck." She turned to him and rubbed the back of her neck at the same time.

"Are you sure you aren't force sensitive?" Core asked a small smile on his face.

"Are you sure you won't hit on me in the next five minutes?" She responded in returning her attention to the port.

"No, not in five. But in ten most definitely." He turned back to the console and winked at the woman beside him as he had taken the comm. Officers seat.

"There they are." Spartakus interrupted them and pointed to starboard.

Floating in the blackness a group of stars seemed to be moving on their own, and when small flashes came from the blackness of space in the same direction the Inyri immediately began to give orders to prepare the hanger. After a few moments twelve Jedi Stealth X-wings could be seen almost blending in with the darkness of space. All black with markings of white and blue representing stars and clusters at random places the ships could be almost undetectable by normal means.

"They sent you back a code right?" The senator asked, "What did it say?"

"It said we're late." Core turned from the console and got up and began to head towards the turbo lift, "Come on Sparc, let's see who they sent to make our lives so much more..."

"Unbearable, painful, or I know Jedi like." Spartakus said catching up to his friend and grabbing his shoulder, "Ezell we are Jedi."

"But it's not the same with the others around." He answered as he held the lift doors for Odine after entering, "Coming Commander?"

Inyri Forge waved her hand at them without turning around and Core let the door close. Odine sidled beside Spartakus who backed slowly against the turbo lift wall. Seeing the two, Core shook his head with a smile before opening his com link.

"Caviness, Lyrar. Meet us down in the hanger. We need you to meet our fighter group and then plan." Core closed the com without waiting for a response seeing as the two were both military and wouldn't refuse or complain.

As the lift doors opened and the trio exited the hangar shields were already up and X-wings were settling into open berths. A few moments later the second turbo lift open and Captain Caviness in his GAG uniform, Lieutenant Lyrar still in his Mandolorian gear and three others exited. One being the Mandolorian that sported Cores colors, his name was Zolo Nash and nodded at the Jedi as he exited the lift. The other was a red Twi-lek female named Boa Soar, or that's what's she called herself as she stated her name in her native language would hurt their tongues when Spartakus and Core asked. The final was the Zabrak male that simply referred to himself as Stal, his black eyes and yellow irises caused Core to keep a few feet between them.

As the X-wings began to power down R-7 and Razor toddled their presence and began to roll past the fighters. As they did, other astro mechs finished with the cool down ejected themselves from their ports and as if in a conference began to whistle and whoot and rock back and forth. Each one different and customized per the pilots preference and taste, some were shocking colors of yellow and bright reds, while others were more subdued hues of blue or gray while some even had stenciled designs on their domes. Ten of the twelve fighters had people within that were beginning to exit as the others seemed to have been droid controlled. The first pilot to exit ignored the ladder offered and jumped down. Wearing a ticket form fitting orange and white vac suit it actually resembled Inyri Forges except for the two sun markings on the helmet. It could easily be seen that it was a woman at around 5'6 that kept herself in great shape and was full of confidence from the way she held herself. She turned her head for a moment and settled on Spartakus and Ezell and began to head towards them.

"Whose that?" Odine asked as leaning towards Spartakus.

"That would be someone that would wail on Core everyday to get him in shape." Spartakus said a broad grin forming.

"She didn't wail on me… more like put me through a meat grinder and left what was left for Kyp." Core said out the side of his mouth a smile also forming.

The person stopped in front of them and removed her helmet letting the large amount of hair that wasn't stuck to her from sweat fall down to the small of her back. With green clear eyes and a face that caused Caviness jaw to drop from how pretty she was Jaina solo quickly passed her helmet over to Odine.

"Take this kid." She said without thinking and grabbed both of the Jedi Knights in a hug, "Sparky, Zeezee, I missed you two." She pulled away from them both and placed her hands on her hips and looked around at the group passing over Odine twice, "So where's the senator?"

"Oh this won't end good." Core said turning his head to the ceiling.

"What? What won't end good?" the woman said looking between the two of them confused.

"Uh hum." Spartakus cleared his throat and tilted his head in Odines direction, "Jedi Master Jaina Solo-Fel, please meet Senator Chyralyn Odine of Humbarine."

"Oh nice to meet you." Jaina said replacing her confusion with a smile and held out her hand.

"Oh yes." Odine spoke as if venom were coming from her lips and casually dropped Jaina's helmet as if it was a piece of clutter. "Spartakus… I'll be on the bridge you don't need a kid here."

"Oh kriff." Spartakus said and shook his head as Odine turned on her heels and went into the turbo lift.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jaina asked.

"Nope, me and Sparky are just fine." Core said holding back laughter, leaning over to Spartakus he whispered a question to his friend, "Let me guess, Odine called you Sparky huh?"

Nodding his head in response both of the knights waited for the other to exit the ship. Along with Jaina her husband Jagged Fel also accompanied her, seeing as he was no longer Head of Start of the Imperial Remnant both of them regularly went on mission together. With a shock of white hair that ran from a scar on his temple and back into his hairline he was ruggedly handsome and a pilot on par with Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles. Ben Skywalker son of the Grandmaster and a growing legend among his own generation he had the green eyes and red hair of his mother but resembled Luke himself. Already eighteen he had as much experience as a master had. Four other Jedi had come as well, Flas Izane a Twi-lek that had been assigned to Jaina and was pulled from Ossus before taking his trials. Tan skin with jet black eyes, he tended to have a habit of not being able to stay still. Seff Hellin, a human Jedi Knight with blonde hair and a square chin he had been the first to suffer from the psychosis when Abeloth attempted to take over the galaxy but recovered when she was injured by Luke Skywalker. Raltharan was a Jedi Knight also trained by Corran before Tahiri Veila and Spartakus had even taken on a padawan himself, Rone Cleve a Brubb that had developed a greenish skin tone from having been raised on the planet of Dantooine. The final two pilots were both human and each with enough combined experienced the only reason Spartakus and Ezell could think that they came alone were because they were absolutely bored, stretching as they exited their ships both Wedge Antilles with his dark brown hair now grown long and pulled back and streaked with grey and full beard had grown on his face. And Wes Jansen, still with a military cut had grown a bushy brown mustache and a smile from ear to ear. It could be seen from their eyes and the way both stood that both still had some fight left in them.

**Humbarine**

**Capitol Spaceport Private Hanger**

**9:00HTZ-22:50GST**

"I'm going to free you, and you will behave Tyre." Noctis said his hand on one of stun cuffs that held Tyre. "If you do not, then there will be nothing left of you. Not even the Force will be able to absorb what is left."

Tyre Cev'ese had been strapped to the navigator's seat for almost eighteen hours. He had not been given food, nor allowed to go to the bathroom. And only his pride allowed him to not defecate himself in front of Noctis who had somehow became a Lord when he was unconscious.

"I am in power here, and the High Lord has given me full authority." Noctis said finally releasing the cuff which automatically undid the other three restraining the man. "So know this, I will end you if you do not cooperate or if you interfere in my plans… JEDI."

Noctis said the words with such malice and hate that Tyre could feel it. It was true that Tyre had started out as a Jedi, but he had devoted himself to the Sith now. Formerly under Master Kenth Hamner, he had to mainly study on his own when Kenth became Grandmaster. However when Kenth died in the dispute between himself and the Barabel Master Sabatyne, Tyre secluded himself within the temple. And when the evacuation order came down to leave the Coruscant temple he ignored the order and even helped several Sith escape when it was finally raided by the Jedi and Alliance military. The temple surveillance caught him giving up when the when the Sith first entered and having open relations with a Kashiri female. It was known within the enter Jedi Order that Tyre was a traitor.

"I'm not a Jedi." Tyre said standing.

"You look like one to me." Renhal said as he entered the cockpit. "You smell like one too. Maybe you should cleanse yourself before we meet are contacts." The younger sith had removed his garments and just wore a tunic pants and boots with his saber clipped to his belt. Renhal's complexion was quite pale and no matter how much sun he would get it seemed like he could not get any darker. With electric blue eyes he stared at Tyre before turning his nose up from the smell of sweat coming from the one in front of him.

"We don't have time; he'll have to come as he is. Poodoo smell and all." Noctis began to put his garments on and Renhal followed suit and all three left the Violet Sand, Noctis continued forward without even glancing around. Renhal was not used to other planets yet and immediately started to compare Coruscant and Humbarine. Though it was a city planet and still recovering from the bombardment years ago it still was impressive. With deep canyons made from the large avenues and travel lanes Humbarine lacked the extremely tall sky scrapers unlike the Galactic Alliance capitol. Instead it had many buildings that would take up large spaces and be open in some areas for nature to try and regain a foothold. Hanging gardens could be seen everywhere and even had waterfalls running from them and buildings and the sky was much brighter than Coruscant.

"It is much… cleaner than I thought it would be." Renhal said as he begun to catch up to his master.

"They learned from their past mistakes. The industry is located in orbit like Kuat and Corellia, and the landscape and building is regulated and monitored." Tyre said keeping pace.

"I did not ask you Jedi." Renhal spat at Tyre's feet and was about to continue walking but was immediately grabbed in a Force Choke.

"Would a Jedi be ready to snap your puny weak neck like a sick nerf boy?" Tyre said as he came to stand in front of Renhal.

But before both of them could do anymore, a force push so powerful knocked them back several yards to the ground. Noctis had not even turned but had made his point that he did not even have to look at them in order to hurt them. As he neared the exit to the hanger it opened quickly and guards in dress uniforms formed ranks and stood in front of him. After them another group carried several crates and placed them to the right of the guards. Finally three more people entered the room, two of them being female, one was a Twi-lek, her blue skin so dark she was almost black, her eyes were a lighter shade however and she bowed slightly in front of Noctis as she passed by the guards. The other female had her head shaved except for the top and her hair was in a braid that rand the length of her body. Segments of metal wrapped around the braid and the weight caused her to always to have her chin up. Both of them were beautiful yet neither looked at Noctis goggles instead they focused their gazes on the ground. The third person took time to make it to Noctis as he was almost hunched over and extremely old. With pale skin and thin long hands the amount of clothing seemed to be triple his own weight. Looking Noctis directly in the eyes the man seemed to be almost blind as his irises were completely white. A shiver ran down Noctis spine as the man stared directly into the Sith Lords goggles and smiled.

"So you are the one the High Lord sent." The man continued to smile.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Noctis choose to ignore the man and looked at the crates.

"Yes, yes I do." The man signaled with his right hand and a group of guards opened the crate. "They are our own design. Far more powerful and deadly than anything Tenandro Arms could ever make."

Noctis walked over to the large crate and peered inside. As he did, he took a step back as an electric hum was heard and the sound of machinery. He lifted his gaze as whatever was in the crate reached his height and finally the sounds stopped. He turned to the old man whose smile had grown even more and walked back to his original spot.

"How many can I have?" Noctis asked.

"Heheheheheh." The old man began to chuckle, "The question is how many you can have but how many do you think you will need to kill the Senator so that I may take her place." The man turned to the two women on each of his sides and licked his old chapped and withered lips. "Humbarine will pledge its loyalty to Lady Kai completely once it is done."

"Then I will need an army." Noctis said his voice rumbling through the hangar, "Because it shall be done."

"So can someone please explain to me why this senator is so special?" Wedge asked an hour after.

The group had moved to the briefing room on the second level after their gear had been stored and the ship entered hyper space. Commander Inyri immediately gave Wedge a hug that Core would've swore that she heard the man's ribs cracked.

"I would like to know that as well." Ben spoke up after taking his seat beside Jaina and Spartakus peach fuzz beginning to grow on his chin.

"Well the last time Humbarine was involved in galactic affairs was during the clone wars." Commander Inyri started, "But then the entire planet was turned to slag from a bombardment."

"The entire planet? How many ships could that take?" Core asked turning in his seat he had been showing Seth his shooto hilt since the other Jedi had made a new saber of his own.

"It doesn't matter how many, what matters are that it was done. An entire city planet was wiped out." Inyri continued, "Millions died and for years the universe turned a blind eye. Now that they've rebuilt themselves and their infrastructure Humbarine could take a large chunk of the economy of the republic."

"Kuat and Corellias economy you mean." Wedge said shaking his head, "I know some of the higher ups in Corellia; they all had their panties in a bunch for some reason. Now I know." He added.

"Do you think they might do anything?" Spartakus asked.

"Pfft was Sal Solo an ass!" Wes Jansen joked then looked at Jaina, "Uh sorry kid."

"None taken. My uncle was an ass." Jaina shrugged her shoulders and tapped a pad in front of her causing a holo of the system to appear in front of the group. "We just have to get her home then the Humbarine government will take care of the rest."

The briefing room was placed in the center of the ship. Being the main hub for information and intelligence gathering within the ship, it was shielded and closed off. With only consoles and the main table most of the group was packed into the room. Jag standing behind his wife studying the holo with great interest and detail, Flas and started to nod off and nobody bothered to poke him. Raltharan was studying the holo of the sector as well pointing out certain spots on it as it showed the portion of the route they were on.

"Is this a recording?" Core asked looking at the holo.

"Yes, Master Katarn came up with the idea of setting up observation cams around our X-wings when we go into Force Hibernation for long trips." Jaina said as she started the recording. "Before Jag, Wedge, and Wes met up with us a small freighter entered the area and powered down."

"You think they felt you when they entered the area, through the Force." Spartakus asked.

"We KNOW the felt us." Ben spoke up, "But seeing as they didn't immediately start shooting we didn't break our concentration."

"That was cutting it close" Spartakus added, "So the freighter is what we were worried about?"

"No." Seff finally spoke up, his voice much deeper that what one would think, "It's what came after the freighter."

Jaina tapped the pad again and the hollow moved forward. It showed Jag, Wedge and Wes entering the system then almost immediately after in the opposite direction two Nebula Class Star Destroyers entered the system changed their course to Humbarine and reentered hyper space. Jaina paused the recording as both Spartakus and Core's jaw dropped.

"Were those what I think they were?" Core asked.

"Alliance Star Destroyers. But not working under the Alliance." Jagged Fel leaned over his wife's should and ran back the recording and paused on the ships. "The paintings different and Wes sent identity verification…."

"Scared the kriff out of me is what he did." Wedge said shaking his head.

"How was I supposed to know? Their Alliance ships… well until I go the identity back." Wes said shrugging.

"As I was saying the ident's were of Kuat." Jag tapped the pad like Jaina did before. And the overlaid names of the ships and their affiliation came on the screen. "The Transience and The Torment."

"I hope they didn't attack the planet." Core said leaning back in his chair.

"I doubt they did." Seff spoke again, "Humbarine has already reestablished communication with the Galactic Alliance. If the planet itself was attacked, it would be more than just Jedi headed there."

"So what's the plan?" Spartakus asked. The other Jedi paused for a moment and looked at him and Core. Core immediately buried his face in his hands while Spartakus looked around confused, "What? What did I miss?"

"Buddy we are in charge. We have to make the plan." Core said from between his fingers.

"WHAT!" Spartakus said standing up in his seat.

Wedge finally took his feet off the table and stood up stretching a broad smile on his face easily seen beneath his beard.

"And everyone wonders why I refused a promotion for so long." And laughed as Spartakus slumped in his seat.

**3**

**Humbarine Telomere Orbital Yard**

**Day 5**

**18:45 GST**

**Docking Bay**

Senator Odine had shut herself within her cabin on the Stolen Sky ever since the escort X-wings had docked and only came out when they flew. When she had found out that Spartakus had also gone out during the escort runs switching randomly with Core she shut herself up completely. Curled into a ball on the bed she finally got up to dress when the docking announcement came over the PA. As she finished putting on a long blue dress that was loose on her shoulders and a choker made of several flat rings that went from her collar bone up to her chin she took a breath and thought to herself.

"He's not worth it." Odine thought to herself, "He's just some… some… really cute guy with powers and good at flying, and..." She tried and tried to think up bad things about Spartakus yet she couldn't.

As she continued to think her door chimed and before she answered from the bathroom as she was doing her hair the door opened. As she turned around about to chew the person out for entering without permission she looked down and saw R-7 at the entrance to the room. It had a small disk clasped within a pincer from a small port. As the droids dome swiveled in her direction it rocked from side to side and whistled.

"Oh hi R-7. What is it you have there?" as she removed the disk a small holo appeared from the center. On the top of it was displayed Spartacus a helmet under his arm. "Well I wasn't expecting this."

"Good afternoon Senator. " the holo began, "R-7 has told me that it seems we have been passing each other bye and I would like to apologize for that. I had R-7 keep a watch on your room and while me and Razor, have been going out on patrol."

"Wait, he had you watch over me." Odine interrupted and the droid tootled an affirmative. The message had stopped when she began to speak but resumed once the senator had fell silent.

"Your government has had us dock at Telomere and something just doesn't seem right. Some kind of inspection tour." Spartakus continued, "I haven't sensed anything wrong so far but Core suggests that you wear as he put it _running clothes_."

The holo ended there leaving Odine starring at the disc; breathing out a sigh she had finally seen him. And even though it was a small holo, he had his own astromech keep watch over her.

"Well something is better than nothing." Odine said to herself out loud, R-7 chirped a query, but she straightened up and ignored it and instead headed to one of her many pieces of luggage. "Come on R-7, maybe you can help me decide what running clothes."

**19:55 GST**

The little droid followed behind her, turning its dome back and forth taking in the room. After a few minutes (an hour exactly and the little droid whistled his complaints) Odine had changed into tight leggings and high boots with a sash around her waist that was embroidered in silver along the edges and the Humbarine symbol in the middle portion. Her top was a tunic that was also embroidered on the sleeves and around the collar which she had closed all the way to her neck. Her hair was pulled back into two braids that hung down to her back. As she made her way down to the docking station the GAG guards began to file in close to her, when she finally reached the tube the Jedi however were nowhere in sight.

"Where are the others?" Odine asked.

"Master Solo and her padawan Izane are already on board along with Spartakus and Core." Caviness answered. He was in his dress blues with a blaster holstered on his hip along with another across his chest. "The other Jedi are in there X-wings patrolling along under Antilles command along with four of my other men."

Odine looked and noticed that the Bith, one Twi-lek, and two of the humans were not in her entourage. The Mandolorians however were and had flanked her on three sides, in full armor and Caviness was to her front.

"Is all this really necessary?" Odine began to walk forward through the tube and the guards began to keep pace, "I mean I'm practically home already, I do these visits and inspections all the time."

"You wanted us to come along for a reason senator." Lyrar said, his voice coming loud and clear from his helmet mic, "So until your little feet touch the ground of your planet, we're sticking to you like glue all the time."

"Well what if I have to go to the bathroom then." Odine said crossing her arms a small smile of triumph on her face.

"That's why we have females in the group. They aren't just for show." Caviness quickly shot back with his own smile and nodded to the female members in the group that came who smiled as well.

"I'm not gonna win this argument am I?" Odine said as they reached the end of the tube.

"No." All three Mandolorians answered at the same time. Their armor and packs full of weapons clanking the entire way.

As they exited the tube into the main space yard entrance the entire group paused and took in their surroundings. Like most yards the places for the ships were open and the only thing protecting the workers from the vacuum of space were the large environmental shields. The causeways, cargo, and meeting areas were enclosed however along with docking stations and main support structures like the one the group had just entered. From afar the entire yard looked like a multilayered spider's web that covered the northern hemisphere of the city planet below.

"I've never been on one of these before." One of the GAG guards said the Quarren female by the name of Drifey.

"It's nothing special about it really." Odine said turning a bit to look at her. "These visits are mainly for show anyway.

Standing not far from the tube looking around the area yet still maintaining a small protective area near the tube Odine caught sight of the rest of her escort, and smiled as she met the eyes of one in particular. Without their heavy cloaks on the Jedi that did board were all in their robes, their astro mechs had accompanied them and Odine understood then why Spartakus had a holo. R-7 made a chirp and sped toward the Jedi Knight who kneeled down and patted the droid.

"I'm fine R-7." Spartakus spoke, "It was nothing I couldn't handle, and I was just boarding this place."

Along with Spartakus, Jedi Master Solo-Fel, her husband Jagged or Jag for short, her Twi-lek padawan Flas Izane and finally Ezell Core. Unlike Jaina his master, Flas wore black robes with a white under tunic, the long silver and bronze lightsaber at his waist had a hooked claw at the end. He kept turning his head left and right as droids worked on a large ship within port and would tap Core as a new droid started working.

"Will you stop that." Core said for the fifth time.

"I'm telling you something is not right with those things." Flas said pointing out another droid.

"You think every droid is evil ever since your R-6 shocked you." Core said as he turned to the group approaching from the docking tube.

"That thing had the dark side in it I tell you." Flas said as another droid past by. For a moment his attention focused on the ship as it seemed eerily familiar. The ship itself was almost finished, a large tarp covered where its name would have been but since it was un-christened it was covered for now.

"Is he always like that?" Spartakus asked leaning towards Jag.

"Always. " Jag replied in his deep voice, "It's actually helped save us a few times."

"And the other times." Spartakus continued.

"He's the most annoying Jedi I've ever seen. Don't get me wrong, he's good in a fight…." Jag said.

"I think my uncle gave him to me just to pester me." Jaina finally spoke after turning from looking at the shield as well. "And there isn't anything wrong with the droids. Focus on the mission Flas."

The Twi-lek nodded his head causing his lekku to fall from his shoulders and turned his attention away from the droids. As the senators group finally came forward Spartakus smiled at Odine and performed a small bow while holding out his hand.

"Senator." Spartakus said as she finally took his hand.

"Knight Sparky, shall we head to the operations center." Odine said a smirk on her cheek as she spoke.

The name Knight Sparky drew stifled laughs and giggles from everyone except Spartakus who grinned and bore with the embarrassment. Odine looked Jaina directly in the eyes as she spoke and when the Jedi Master looked none the wiser Odine quietly mouthed the word "Mine." And smiled. When Jaina caught on, she grabbed her husband's arm, and Jag who had missed the word did notice Jaina mouth "Mines prettier."

Core saw the entire exchange and could barely hold back his laughter as the senator waged a war against a Jedi Master for someone that obviously liked her. A group of men finally came out of a lift and at first Core thought they were workers due to their clothing and the tools they carried but as he continued to watch them none of them looked over. Master Durron had always told Core that when a person doesn't want to be noticed the first mistake they always make is that instead of a casual glance, or even a hello or a fidget they feign ignorance of what they were after. As the group started to head to the exit the men just came through Core signaled to Spartakus. His friend caught the sign when he had finally looked up and saw the group as well.

"Master Solo." Core said as he took a position to the right side of the group.

"I see them." Jaina said as she took the lead at the front of the entourage.

"We'll pass, and transition we'll see if they make a move." Spartakus said as he took the left while Flas and Jag took the rear.

Out of the thirty members of the GAG only ten had come aboard the Telomere while the rest was either under the flight circling the spaceport or still aboard the Stolen Sky. Caviness still held his diamond formation on Odine and as she saw the others move about her curiosity began to take hold. She was about to speak but Lyrar placed his gloved and on her arm. His helmet slowly moved back and forth and the senator remained silent. Flas still kept looking at the droids on the ship as something kept drawing him to the location and Jag who was beside him also bringing up the rear finally spoke to him in a hushed tone.

"Stop looking at the ship and focus Flas." Jag said grabbing the young Jedi's arm.

"Something is telling me…." Flas said as he raised his hand, "Something is not right."

As he grabbed a nearby droid on the ship's hull and pulled it with the Force, the droid began to writhe and wiggle and caught hold of the tarp on the ship.

"Stop that!" Jag said still whispering.

But it was too late as the droids wielding torch sliced through one of the tarp riggings and as the droid was pulled even further from the ship it dragged the tarp along with it. Spartakus turned just in time to see the droid being pulled away and immediately stopped as he saw the tarp begin to float away and saw the now exposed ship hull.

Location Unknown

20:00 GST

"Mam, the target has arrived at the location." A young man said as he turned away from a console.

He was one of many men that was either at consoles or busily walking back and forth from what seemed to be work stations. In fact out of the entire amount of people that could be seen the only female was leaning back in a chair, her feet propped up on the back of another younger man who was on his knees, a smile on his face as if he was enjoying it. The woman wore a gown of flowing shimmer-silk in bright hues of red and gold. The long spiked heels were digging into the kneeling man's back and as she watched from the seat she was in it seemed as if she was the one in supreme authority. At one point in her youth she must have been attractive but age had begun to take its toll and her skin was beginning to wrinkle and sag around her eyes and neck. Her hair had begun to lose its luster and was graying, and she had become portly to say the least with a long hooked nose and dark green eyes. Yet it seemed that she did not care as to her right she had two more men with trays laden with sweets and luscious foods waiting on her.

"Yes I see that Allen." The woman answered in an extremely haughty voice, her long nose turned up and sniffing a piece of fruit, " You were always a little dim… goes to show looks don't count for everything."

The man forced a smile and turned back to his console and began to look at it again. As the woman began to eat a holo of another female appeared on her arm rest. Feigning ignorance the woman continued to eat her food. The holo was of another woman, about the same age as the current but she was definitely aging far better than the former. Even though the holo had a bluish hue it did come in clear enough to show the gown that she was wearing that opened in the front showing off her cleavage and ran all the way down to her stomach which was still tight and in shape. Her hair was straight and long and framed the sides of her face while the rest ran down her back. A man partially appeared in the holo but she ignored him and began to speak…

"Sister, are you sure this will work." The woman in the holo said.

"Cimmera you worry too much." The haughty woman said, "Once they are in view we only have to remove the area with our firepower."

"They will retaliate, sister." The woman in the holo again spoke as she finally turned to the man, "Deegan tells me that a work crew has entered the area."

"So?" the woman quickly responded, "The plan will continue, and Humbarine will not cut into our profits." the haughty one continued as a view screen appeared in front of her and as she watched for a moment a crude smile appeared on her face. "No watch sister."

"Freeya please do not go through with this." Cimmera said shaking her head, "There is an entire wing of star fighters patrolling."

"I saw no fighters." Freeya said as she waved away the vid screen.

"They are what the Jedi call stealth X's." Cimmera shot back and motioned her hand, "We saw them leaving the bay of their ship, and we just barely caught this on our feed I beg you don't do it."

Freeya watched as a transmission feed appeared before her and saw multiple small black vessels exit the side bay of the stolen sky. She looked down at her sister's holo and leaned close to the smaller electronic version of the person in another location.

"Watch sister." Freeya said, "Watch as Kuat remains one of the richest systems in the galaxy."

She sat back in her seat and kicked the man under her feet away from her. As she was about to open her mouth, the room she was in was suddenly filled with light and it could be seen that they were actually on the bridge of a ship. Moments later, the entire bridge began to shake and rumble.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Freeya screamed as she signaled to a man to her left.

The man turned and typed in a few commands, a large viewport opened in front of the crew and all of them could see that their ship was in flames from bow, to stern.

**Telomere Spatial Flight Zone**

**19:55 GST**

Wedge Antilles was a fighter pilot through and through. He had survived two Death Stars, multiple wars, and even plotted a coup. He was a natural born leader and a friend to some of the most famous people in the galaxy. He loved his family, he loved flying…. He hated the Stealth X-wing running in silent mode. The ship flew smooth, and it was so quiet Wedge thought that he was in the vacuum of space by himself. He knew the Jedi pilots under him were keeping in contact with the Force, though unable to communicate through speech while they were running silent, they were able to give him slight nudges or feelings of things around him that he would have otherwise have missed, and though he was a veteran pilot, some of the things Raltharan and Seff Hellin pointed out to him showed that he missed having a Jedi at his side. He hadn't flown with Luke in years and would actually had been dead during their first run on the Death Star, but since then the time they flew together was few and far between. In fact they two seemed to have helped each other in ground combat more than anything.

"I swear it seems like I'm flying in a box with wings." Wedge said to himself.

Wes Jansen, a fellow former rogue squadron member also came along with Wedge like the Stealth X however. The fighter was larger than the original X-wing, five times faster and maneuverable, and over the recent years the Jedi even added a feature that made the pilot fill with glee. With a smile on his face Wes increased his speed and broke the small diamond formation. Pulling up beside his long time friend Wes tilted his fighter to the left two times in the direction of the ship yard only a few kilometers below was the main tower for the station yard. Wedge shook his white and orange helmet signaling Wes not to do it but the other pilot either ignored or didn't care. And within the next few minutes all the pilots held their collective breath as he performed a fly bye on the tower. When Wes rejoined the flight group he immediately broke radio silence.

"Wedge!" Wes called out his voice higher than usual.

"We're in radio silence Wes." Wedge growled over his com.

"Radio silence when no one is in the tower?!" Wes called out again.

Raltharan overheard the two and immediately began to fell out within the Force. As he focused his senses towards the tower he quickly drew back. There was nothing there, no emotions, no sense of life, nothing.

"Ronde, fly by the tower perform a check as well." Raltharan said breaking silence as well.

"I know what my eyes saw, I'm old but not senile." Wes said over the com.

"I'm not saying you are sir." Raltharan answered pouring calming emotions into the force, "But what I just felt still needs confirmation up close."

"I'll go with him." Wedge said as he cut in, "Ronde, break from your group and form on me."

Ronde clicked his com twice and flew in close behind Wedge. The two ships were both dark and as they passed in front of the well lit tower could easily be seen silhouetted against the white framework of the port. As they passed by the other pilots soon saw the two quickly accelerate, and as they did the tarp on one of the ships docked within the port came off.

"FORM UP FORM UP!" Wedge yelled into the com and the three wing groups came into formation.

"What is it!?" Seth asked as he came up along Wedge.

But before he could get a response, he immediately felt a warning within the Force. Feelings of shock and which was quickly replaced by resolve hit all the Jedi flying around the port and Seth and the others looked down at the ship within the port.

"Oh, so that's what it is." Seth said his voice now as calm as ever.

"We're going for strafing runs." Wedge said as he began to line up with the bow of the ship, "Save those shadow bombs Raltharan, stick with lasers and missiles."

Raltharan and the other Jedi and guards followed suit and within three minutes time the ship that was in port was quickly becoming molten slag as Wedge and his group repeatedly dived…. On the fully functional Star Destroyer in port.

**Telomere Port Airlock**

The Torment… the tarp floated away as Flas Force grabbed the droid and right there within the space port right under the shielding sat a Star Destroyer. Spartakus immediately sent out his feelings in the Force, first his shock and then a warning. Speaking to his self and concentrating…

"The enemy is here." He said to himself, "The ship, look!" he continued.

He soon felt Seth, Raltharan and the others response and also two stealth X's rocket past the top of the ship. Not delaying a second he immediately turned towards the others and all of them broke into a run, not towards the airlock but to the command center as it was enclosed and shielded to handle any mishaps or blasts from docked ships. As they began to run the workers immediately turned as if hearing something and began to grab for weapons. Core and Lyrar's began to lag behind the others and as Core immediately activated his lightsaber, Lyrar brought out both of his blasters and began shooting at the men. Two went down immediately while the others managed to get off shots. One of the male GAG guards went down uttering a scream as a bolt tore through his back. A Gamorreans guard was caught in the leg and the side, but having such a large amount of fat the bolts were not able to kill him but slow him down. Two of the other guards helped him up as Flas ignited his saber and began to block and deflect bolts alongside Core. Jag provided covering fire Lyrar as the group began to back up. As they reached the doors a loud crash erupted as laser fire erupted from both The Torment and the X-Wings outside. Spartakus could see the destroyer taking hits and begin to show damage as the twelve X-wings began to strafe the ship. The remaining two men that were assaulting them had taken cover behind crates and were firing pot shots at the group.

"Stolen Sky this is Spartakus come in." Spartakus spoke into his come link as the blast doors to the hall closed.

"What in the blazes is going on Jedi Mars!?" Inyri Forge yelled at him through the come, the sound of the attack could be heard in the background.

"The Torment is on the other side of the bay from you. We need you to detach and swing around and support the fighters." He answered her quickly and calmly leading the group beside Jaina who already had unclipped her saber.

"You actually think Wedge needs support?" Inyri asked.

The entire group stopped for a second and looked at each other, after a moment Spartakus answered…

"On second thought detach and look out for The Transience. It has to be nearby." Spartakus said.

"Understood." Forge replied and the com went silent.

Odine had remained in the center of the group surrounded by the guards and Jedi, yet she also had taken a blaster pistol from one of the guards as well and her knuckles had turned white from holding it. She kept staring at Spartakus back the entire time and when she failed to notice the ridge of metal in the hall floor stumbled forward and slammed into his back. They both tumbled forward and once again they were on top of each other, however he had spun just in time to catch her and he was the one on top this time.

"You have to stop Chyralyn." Spartakus said a smile on his face.

"Stop what?" she said staring at him, "I honestly think you keep doing things just to be close to me."

"Wait what?" Spartakus said dumb founded, "Did you just turn this back on me with a sentence."

"She's a politician you ninny." Core caught up to the front and helped his friend up, "She could have gotten you to sign away your soul in a sentence if needed." He then helped the senator up as well.

The group continued forward and as they reached and intersection another man jumped out at Jaina and attempted to grab her. However his movements were nowhere near hers in terms up speed and she spun away to the right and delivered a back fist to his temple. Before he started to fall she low kicked at his left knee which sent it back at an awful angle and followed with a left straight to his face. In the three tenths of a second to thoroughly dismantle the man Jaina had also took in her surroundings. Down the halls to the left and the right men were running with pistols and rifles drawn. To the front, men with shields were coming and had begun to form up at the next section and as turned to the others both Core and Spartakus nodded and headed down the left while she and Flas took the right. All four ignited their sabers. Blue and Green for Spartakus and Core while Amethyst and Green came forth from Jaina and Izane. Before the armed men could stop and respond the Jedi tore into the men. The men with the shields shocked that the Jedi did not head their way were soon filled with dismay as Tonno, the Mandolorian sporting Cores silver and blue and An'doc wearing the orange and white armor both stepped from beside side Odine, their packs on the ground and open both Mandos were carrying heavy mini-gatling laser cannons.

"Don't be sad." Tonno said as the cannon began to spin.

"They may not be lightsabers. But they will cut through you like they were." An'doc followed.

Both Mandolorians opened fire into the group of shield bearers and the scene from Odines point of view was more of instead of running into an ambush from The Torment, it was as if The Torment was ambushed by the Jedi.

A Star Destroyer, no matter what version it was would put fear and dread in the hearts of pilots as they were incredible tough and filled to the brim with firepower. A Star Destroyer in a dark yard with no place to run…. Was nothing more than a lame nerf ready to be put down in Wedge's eye. The veteran pilot continuously strafe the ship, and even had to change his lane as the original was filled with so much molten floating slag that his own ship would have been damaged flying through it. The Torment was attempting to put up a fight though as it had finally powered up it shields and weapons and began to harry the fighters. Seff and Wes and split with half of the group and went to the belly of the destroyer so now the ship was being attacked from above and below and out of the twelve fighters, none had yet to be lost.

"This is too easy." Wedge said as he began to pound his lasers into his opponents shield.

"What was that!?" Wes yelled over the com. "I'm too busy…." The sound of his lasers interrupted him for a moment before he continued, "…. Writing my name in this ship's hull! I'm working on the J!"

"Your right sir." Ronde came through on the come, his voice was extremely deep and had a slight echo due to his exoskeleton, "Where are there fighters?"

As he asked a large blip appeared on Wedges screen, his astromech had been constantly scanning the area for the other destroyer and sure enough it came into range. Along with two entire squadrons of A-Wing fighters. Much faster and maneuverable than an X-wing, it paled in comparison to shields and firepower. So in any battle between the two fighters if the A-Wings did not finish Wedge and his group of fast, then they were going to tear into the smaller fighters and eat them for breakfast.

"Now that's more of the odds I'm used to." Wedge said as he clicked on his com, "2, 3, 7, 10, and 12 form up on me. We're going to intercept, change your camo there's no use in hiding now."

The fighters he called out were Wes, Seff, another human name Vin, a Bith from the GAG named Cel and a female Twi-lek from the GAG named On'ez. They broke off from their strafing runs and formed up on an intercept course towards The Transience and as they did Wedge also saw that the Stolen Sky must have separated from the port and was not too far behind him. The light frigate may not have had as much mass as a Star Destroyer especially a Nebula class. It did have speed and could get in close enough to start pounding on the bigger ship. As it started to catch up to Wedges group seven more X-wings exited from the Stolen Sky, along with two heavy assault Y-Wing Bombers. As the X-Wings came up beside Wedge a younger man's voice came over the com.

"Hey Wedge mind flying with another Skywalker?" Ben Skywalker said. He could clearly be seen smiling from his cockpit, his reddish blonde hair poking out from underneath his helmet.

"Mind? Oh I don't mind at all. I swear your dads luck must have rubbed off on me." Wedge said as he flipped a switch on his side panel.

"Well you'll about to get some more. I'm ten times luckier than him." Ben said as he spun in front the group showing off.

"Cocky just like him too. Change X-Wing kid, these GAG guys aren't used to the stealth X's yet, don't want to shoot each other." Wedge added as he flipped another switch.

"Roger that… hey what are we anyway?' Ben said as he began flipping switches.

"We can't call ourselves Rogue Squadron?" Wes Jansen said chuckling to himself.

"No." a collective response from all the pilots answered him.

It wasn't because they actually weren't Rogue Squadron even though some of its founding members were present. But Rogue Squadron was still part of the GAG officially, some of its members did provide information and kept in contact with the Jedi. But to drag their name into a firefight would do more harm than good. And then Wedge smiled to himself as he thought of it. He was a Rogue but not a Rogue, and another name for a Rogue was….

"Vagabond." Wedge said mainly to himself but the others heard as well.

"I like it." Ben said as a soft crackling of electricity could be heard over the com.

"I don't know, I still think…" Wes began.

"No." the group once again this time even more firmly.

"Ok, ok. Vagabond Squadron… one with the least amount of kills pays." Wes said as the sound could also be heard over his com.

All of the Stealth X-Wings were covered in electric sparks and became more and more visible as the plating on the ships began to change color and symbols began to appear. The Stealth X was mainly used by the Jedi as they could feel each other and the enemy through the Force and be able to respond quicker to threats. Wedge and Wes were what most called geniuses and were able to fly through years of experience and were actually quite used to Force sensitive's being in their various flight groups. The Jedi however did understand that not every being that would help them would be a genius and made modifications to fighters. Able to shift between Stealth mode and Active sight (as the non force sensitive's called it) with a nanite interlaced mesh on the hull of the ships, an electrical shock at the right frequency would cause the ships to appear.

And appear they did in front of the enemy A-Wings, which immediately scattered into groups. Ben Skywalker smiled to himself as he felt the sudden shock and confusion as thirteen X-wings of unknown origin appeared in front of them.

"I like being a Vagabond already." Ben said as the X-wings made a pass with lasers blaring and immediately took down four A-wings in one swoop.

"That's just the first people." Wedge said, "Vagabond Squadron form wing groups and head into the fray. Ben you're with me, your dad would not let me hear the end of it if you shot more down than me."

"Hey!" Ben said allowed faking as if he was hurt, "I CAN shoot down more than you."

The Stolen Sky was bringing up the rear of the wing group as the fighter pilots entered battle. Commander Inyri Forge had no idea who she was going up against, but with one Star Destroyer barely even able to leave port and another with only A-Wings for protection, she was going to put her frigate through its paces and show Humbarine that the Stolen Sky was not piloted by a fool.

**The Torment Sub-Bridge**

Freeya was either in complete denial or a complete idiot. On the third pass by the enemy X-wings instead of ordering an evacuation of the ship, or even to try and get the ship out of the dock, she had her people attempt to shoot down the smaller and faster fighters. That choice led to the destruction of the main bridge, engines, and gravity support for the ship, and life support was failing as well. Doogan Halben was brother to Deegan Halben, Telbun which in Kuati was nothing more than a potential mate or man servant was not going to die in the Star Destroyer. Standing at 6'1 with a muscular build and a mustache that curled at the ends on his aged but handsome face, he liked living more than serving an idiot. At 41 he had never been dismissed as a Telbun which was amazing and had even fathered 5 other children to wealthy families on Kuat and was known as good stock, along with his brother. He watched Freeya pace back and forth on the bridge shouting orders to her gunners to aim at the X-wings, which they were doing of course but none still hit their mark.

"If I may make a suggestion madam." Doogan said his voice was even a smooth and like most of the men on the ship wore the same bland grey and black uniforms, but had gold etchings along the sleeves and cuffs.

"You may not make a suggestion." Freeya said not even looking at him, "I want those X-wings gone. I want that Senator dead. And I WANT TO HAVE MY FEET RUBBED!"

She plopped down in the commanders chair and immediately regretted is as it was nowhere near as plush and comfortable as the first on the main bridge. She kicked off her spiked heels and a young man ran forward and began to rub her feet.

"Ooooh that is so much better." Freeya moaned and looked over at Doogan. "Oh no he's doing it again."

What Freeya means was his Doogan's hollow stare. The brothers Doogan and the younger Deegan could patent that stare and sell it to kids that want to crush their parents will. He wasn't looking at her, or near her, hell she wasn't even sure if his eyes were in focus. Just that he stared with his jaw clenched and the coiled muscles beneath his shirt restraining his fury. She hated that stare, loved the muscles as she looked him over, but absolutely hated the stare. Sighing and leaning towards him Freeya gave in….

"I'll right Doogan. What's the suggestion." Freeya said put on the fakest smile she could manage.

"We abandon ship." Doogan said with the straightest face he could manage.

"WE WHAT!"Freeya's smile instantly went away.

"We abandon ship; you will set the self destruct and use our escape pods." Doogan continued.

"SELF DESTRUCT" Freeya was now on her feet with her hands balled into fists.

"While I and another force will stall the Jedi and use the nearest escape pods within the port." Doogan finally looked at Freeya and held up his hand fingers splayed, "The Jedi will be trapped. The Senator will die, and the Humbarine government will lose one of its ports over a major metropolitan area causing massive damage." He counted on each finger as he made each point.

Freeya thought about it for a moment,

"But daddy got me this ship." Freeya said pouting.

"Madam." Doogan said stepping forward and pulled a rod that was tucked between his back and belt, "From what I remember you had me kill your father." Doogan finally smiled as he thumbed a switch and the rod extended into a staff.

"Oh Doogan." Freeya said smiling truthfully, "What would I do without you?"

"Most likely shooting up another port madam." Doogan said as he bowed slightly and turned away.

**Telomere Port**

What was left at each end of the intersection was a mass of men screaming in pain while others lie dead. The Jedi had barreled into a group of attackers and within minutes fifty men to the left and right had been sliced to ribbons while another twenty to the front were slaughtered by Mandolorian blaster fire. Spartakus had thought whoever had come up with the plan was smart, had it just been the GAG and Chyralyn than the senator would already be dead… well maybe, as Lyrar still would have been with them. Finally making it through the turbo lift and into the command center Caviness had the large blast doors sealed and the group had barricaded themselves within the huge room. Taking up the almost entirety of the upper three floors of the tower, the command room had a large planning table in the center with holos and schematics of ships. The room itself had multiple tiers, four in all, and each held a row of consoles and chairs.

"So what's the plan now Spartakus?" Caviness asked as he and his men began to pile the chairs in front of the blast doors.

"We wait for their next move." Spartakus said calmly surveying the room, "They only have a few choices, and I only like a few." He continued as he walked to the nearest viewport.

"I don't like waiting." Lyrar said as he holstered his blaster, "Makes me feel like a target."

"Then you must have felt like a very big target on Coruscant." Core said as he joined his friend.

"Indeed." The Mandolorian began to pace back and forth while the other two Tonno and An'doc were breaking down their cannons.

"I just checked this place out." Core said in a hushed voice. Spartakus looked at his friend out the corner of his eye then turned back to The Torment, which was now a smoldering hunk of slag, "No bodies, and no life. Whatever they did to the people here they got rid of the evidence. The escape pods are still in the rear of the room."

Spartakus did not like how over fifthteen dock workers in that section of the port just disappeared. The Jedi had felt that it was odd when they came aboard in the X-wings earlier, and everything was droid assisted, it would've been fine had they even made it to the com room. But the sheer lack of life, or the feeling of it within the Force made them worried. Jaina being the most experienced Jedi among them noticed it first and was on guard the moment they set foot on station. Even if Flas had not had his droid fascination, the ambush team still would have been cut to ribbons.

As they continued to talk Odine was focusing on prying the blaster from her hand. The grip had dug into her flesh and made an imprint, and she began to wince from the pain as her fingers began to lock up. She had sat in a nearby corner out of the way of everybody and was about to break down in tears when a set of hands came over hers. Jaina Solo kneeled beside the young woman for some reason Odine began to calm down. The pain in her hand seemed to ebb away as she looked into Jaina's brown eyes, and the older woman.

"Being a Jedi is tough you know." Jaina said as she finally pulled the gun from the girl's hand, "Everyone keeps their distance from us, and we're extremely dumb when it comes to love."

Odine leaned to the side and caught site of Jaina's husband Jagged Fel, and saw him enter the conversation that Spartakus and Core were having a smiled a little.

"How long did it take for him?" Odine asked.

"Oh Jag was in love with me since he first met me too." Jaina said, "I even stranded him on an alien world for two years and the guy still loved me."

"You left him on a moon!" Odines eyes grew wide, "And he still was in love with you?" Odine continued and Jaina nodded and kept massaging the younger woman's hand. "I won't have to leave him on some unknown planet will I?"

"No you won't." Jaina said finally letting go, "But you will have to get his attention better."

"How?" Chyralyn looked from Jaina, to Jag then to Spartakus.

"Honestly I have no idea, falling in love with a Jedi is like asking to be kicked in the head." Jaina stood and pulled the Odine up with her, "Hmm, that's not a bad idea."

"What?" Odine asked.

A few moments later Spartakus received a swift and solid kick to his right buttocks and quickly turned to see Odine smiling at him.

"I care to hear how we'll get out of here since I am your charge and all." Odine smiled at him and crossed her arms and looked at Jag, Core, and Spartakus in turn. "Are we just going to sit here and wait?"

"Well we would've until a few moments ago." Core said and motioned his thumb towards the view port.

"What?" Odine looked confused as she came forward and looked out, "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

From first glance it looked as if The Torment was flecking off and coming apart and she could barely keep track of the debris field forming. She looked back and forth from everyone and then shook her head in confusion.

"That's not debris." Jag said finally and began to point at a few large white chunks from the ship which soon had ion trails coming from them, "Escape pods, shuttles, whatever they have to fly, well its being used."

"That's not good is it?" Odine said her face forming one of pain.

"They are going to scuttle ship, and take part of the port with her." Core said as he leaned against the viewport.

"THEIR WHAT!" Odine screamed which drew the attention of the rest of the group, causing them to gather around.

"Ok… since we now have everyone's attention, thank you senator." Spartakus said as he hooked his thumbs behind his belt, "We won't be able to wait for the Stolen Sky to pick us up."

"Is it that bad?" Caviness asked, and crossed his arms.

"Yes and no." Spartakus answered quickly, "The Stolen Sky and the X-wing group is tearing the second destroyer apart and the few that were strafing the first have joined them." He continued.

"And why is that?" the red GAG female Twi-lek asked.

"Well because they, like us, must have noticed the ships engines begin to overload." Core said, "We have maybe half an hour tops and the battle definitely won't be done by then."

"Ok so that's the bad news, what about the good." Odine asked, but immediately became concerned as Spartakus and Core looked at each other.

"That WAS the good news senator." Core said.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Odine said causing the group to take a collective step back.

"So what's the bad news then?" Lyrar asked, his helmet mic amplifying his voice.

"There's only one escape pod in here and it only holds twelve people…." Core said.

"And there are fifteen people here." Lyrar said.

"Wait then… No. No you're not doing it." Odine pointed a Spartakus and poked him repeatedly in the chest. "You aren't staying on here!"

"We are Chyralyn." Spartakus spoke and looked her directly in the eyes. His comment left no opening, there was no softness in it and was as hard as durasteel. He made his decision and would break no argument.

"You'll be fine with Flas and the other GAG." Core said, but before he even finished the look of absolute horror came on her face which made the Jedi burst into laughter, "You'll be fine hahahahaha."

"I don't think I will." Odine muttered.

Flas walked forward and looked at the senator, and for once the Jedi Padawan was not shaking. As tall as Core and head tails over his shoulders had his hand on the hilt of his saber. Spartakus looked at the Twi-lek and nodded and turned his attention back to the rest of the group.

"Core, Master Solo, Jag and I will make a break for our fighters." Spartakus said, "We don't have our astromechs so we can go to hyperspace, so we'll make planet fall."

"And us?" Odine said the face of horror now gone, "We'll be in the pod."

"It has limited maneuverability." Lyrar said in response, "So we can either head to the Stolen Sky or make planet fall as well."

"The planet." All of the Jedi said this at once causing the lieutenant.

"Eh? That was quick." Lyrar said.

"We still don't know what happened to the crew and….." Core stopped as he tilted his head. Something had caught his attention, something his senses had not been aware of before. "Does anyone else hear beeping?"

The entire group began to look and tried to locate the sound as the beeping began to grow to the point that everyone could hear it. Lyrar called out something in Mando'a to Tonno, who tapped his helm. A moment paused before the Mandolorian guard quickly turned and shouted.

"THERMITE CHARGE!" Tonno dived to the ground as well as many others.

The barricaded door blew apart and caught many within the blast field. Before the guards could recover blaster fire came through the smoke and melted opening. Red bolts firing in every direction at anything that moved in front of the shooters. Had the way been cleared then the group had been picked apart in an instant. Drifey took a bolt to the shoulder spun and fell unconscious; An'doc took three shoots in his armored side which caused him to respond in kind with assault blaster fire as he unslung it from his back. Blue bolts trace a line through the entrance and the screams of two men could be heard. As he continued to fire four distinctive sounds erupted from behind him….

"SNAP HISS."

Spartakus, Core, Jaina, and Flas jumped, spun and somersaulted in front of their companions and began to deflect and parry the bolts. Jaina was weaving a basket that sent bolts back at the attackers and the blaster fire began to die down.

"GET TO THEM TO THE PODS!" Spartakus roared over the sound of the remaining fire to Flas who immediately responded backing his away and deflecting fire.

No one had been killed yet, but the wounded were piling up as another Gamorrnean was shot with blaster fire and Caviness was grazed by a bolt to his shoulder. Spartakus sent another bolt back to its attacker when he was suddenly spun, thinking he was under attack he was about to counter when small arms wrapped around his neck and two very soft lips connected with his.

"Got your attention now, didn't I." Odine said as she let go and fled to the pod ducking behind Flas.

Core stood in front of his friend reflexively and defended his back. Jaina did the same and came closer as well. A quick elbow to the back of Spartakus head from Core snapped the other Jedi from his shock, but by the time he turned the incoming bolts dwindled to nothing from the smoke. The sound of metal doors slamming shut came from behind the three Jedi and the whoosh of the escape pod being jettisoned from the terminal tower. Neither of the three bothered to turn as none of the fire had made it by them and no enemies had made it through the blast doors.

"How many you think?" Core asked, taking his saber in a two handed grip and facing forward.

"Eight maybe nine. Can't tell if there are any droids though." Spartakus said readying himself.

"10 all of them readying themselves." Jaina said taking a step back and holding her saber at her side.

Both Spartakus and Core paused, looked at each other, then at Jaina. That is why she was the Sword of The Jedi. She had gone through far more than either of them could have imagined, fought harder than they would have dreamed. She was forged from battle, and they both suddenly felt honored fighting beside her.

A loud electric crack was heard, and the continuous crackle continued from within the hazy entrance to the terminal control room. In one moment Spartakus seemed to have felt time stop. His senses were so focused and tuned to the force that his reflexes prepared him for what happened next. A man in gray launched himself through the blasted door and came down with an electro staff at Spartakus. The overhead swing combined with the force of the man coming down instantly drove the Jedi to one knee. Before the man could reel up again with another attack Spartakus performed a leg sweep that knocked the man on his butt. Completing the sweep Spartakus stood and with a low slash against the ground sliced the man in half before he could guard with his staff. Before he had time to focus again another four attackers came in and each split into twos and went after Core and Jaina, both of whom took them on quickly. And just as Jaina said five more men entered the room, counting the one already dead, that brought the total up to ten.

All of the attackers held electro-staffs and of the last four that came through the doorway, three immediately broke off towards Jaina. The last man stared at Spartakus for a long moment before casually making his way towards the Jedi. Standing taller than the other men he held himself differently as well and quickly struck out at Spartakus from his relaxed state.

"_This guy must be the boss_." Spartakus thought and blocked the incoming blow.

Core was surrounded on all sides by his attackers and blocked, sidestepped and countered as each attempted to land a blow on the knight. One lunged and left himself exposed allowing Core to step back and grab the staff along the middle with his left hand as only the last feet of the staffs were electrified on each end. With a yank he pulled the man even farther forward and the staff connected with the person across from him and delivered a shock that drove the man to his knees. He impaled the man on his saber as he yanked his staff and with a switch from his right hand to his left, Core stabbed the man that was electrocuted in the chest.

"_Two down_." He thought as he continued to block and parried the remaining attackers near him. Chancing a glance he saw Spartakus fighting and noticed the man attacking him was on a far different caliber as he was mixing in stabs with thrust, blocked and immediately followed through with spinning slashes. "_He's good._"

Jaina was a whirlwind of fury as she spun attacked, blocked and counterattacked against her three male attackers. She came down with an overhead slash against one opponent that when he tried to block the blow the saber sliced through staff and the man cleaving him in two. With a spin Jaina kicked out and caught one man in the throat. As he dropped his staff and clutched his throat gasping for air the other man attacked. He spun his staff in front of him and Jaina stepped back as he began to move forward with each pace he closed the gap but then Jaina stopped. Her eyes followed the staff and after a pause she tilted her head and with a quick thrust, stabbed through the man's guard and into his chest, burning the heart within with her lightsaber. The last man began to rise again but Jaina kicked him in the knee and reversed her grip with her left hand and let the man fall on her saber. She turned and saw Spartakus fighting a much better opponent and each one had entered into a dance of such speed and ferocity that she dare not enter. Seeing Core further beyond still fighting two more, but almost casually at this point she caught the his eye and nodded her head towards the doorway.

"Spartakus, time to leave!" Core yelled as he performed a flourish with his saber and ended it with a slash that caught one man off guard. With a back kick to the other who charged while the Jedi's back as turned he spun and the man's torso was sliced from his right shoulder to hip.

"I'll be fine." Spartakus said as he jumped back from the man and as the electro staff came at his head, "Well sort of fine."

Core and Jaina hesitated for a moment, but then deactivated their sabers and broke into a run through the destroyed entrance and headed for the hanger. Core looked back and stopped for a moment, seeing his friend fighting and dodging, blocking and countering. He started to head back when a hand gripped his wrist like iron.

"OW! Super grip Jaina, super grip!" Core wrenched his wrist away from Jaina who had stopped because of him.

"We have to go." Jaina said, "If you trust him, then we need to leave. You both are Jedi Knights." She stared Core in his eyes and when the other knight finally nodded and turned to run, Jaina stole a look back as well and followed after. "Sorry about the wrist." She yelled as she soon matched his stride.

They were now gone, Spartakus thought to himself. And if he didn't want to be nothing more than charred remains in space he needed to go as well. The man continued to attack Spartakus with speed and skill. Changing his staff attacks with spins and making sure to block with the electrified tip so that the lightsaber would not cut through. Seeing as the others were now gone however and there was more room to move. Spartakus changed his stance to the fourth form, and in one fluid movement he was no longer in front of his attacker. Leaping and spinning around Spartakus was constantly on the move and the attacker could barely keep up with the speed and agility of the Jedi, just barely able to block the incoming slashes and stabs.

"Doogan! DOOGAN! Respond to me at once." A female voice blared from the com on the man's wrist.

"Busy now mistress." Doogan responded through gritted teeth as he blocked another blow and countered just barely missing Spartakus.

"We need to leave the shuttle is ready, I just saw two Jedi running in here and getting in their…." There was a moment's pause before the woman yelled again. "DOOGAN, DOOOOGAN! They've turned their ships on me!"

"Will you shut up your constant whining!" Doogan roared into the com and the sudden outburst caused Spartakus to stop his assault and look at the man from a few feet away. Noticing the look Doogan gritted his teeth and spoke into the com again, "I will get rid of this Jedi and be right there mistress. We shall at least have one dead Jedi out of this."

Spartakus was hurt… well a little hurt. Sure the man named Doogan was keeping up with him, but the moment Spartakus switched his form then the entire fight shifted in his favor. For Doogan to still consider victory his own means that he was seriously underestimating him. Spartakus readied himself again as Doogan had finished with the com before it chimed again.

"DOOGAN! There's this mean male Jedi on the frequency saying that if you don't let his friend go he'll blast me into oblivion." Freeya said over the com, her voice trembling.

Doogan looked up at Spartakus who deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Placing his hands on his hips and taking a breath Spartakus pointed at the door.

"If I know my friend, he'd do it." Spartakus said which caused Doogan's jaw to drop.

"But he's a Jedi!" Doogan yelled.

"Sometimes I wonder." Spartakus said shaking his head as he thought it over. The station rocked and began to tremble as an explosion from The Torment blew apart the star destroyers front end. "After you." Spartakus said with a slight bow, not wanting to expose his back to Doogan.

"Doogan." As he deactivated his electro-staff, "Doogan Pullain." And saluted Spartakus.

"Spartakus Mars." Still keeping his distance from the man.

"Your friend has no honor." Doogan said and sprinted through the doorway.

"I know sad part is I'm kinda used to it." Spartakus said and followed afterwards as more explosions erupted from The Torment.

Spartakus ran with as much power he could put into his legs. He drew the Force into with every breath, every step, and the small head start Doogan had was soon gone and then eliminated completed as the Jedi became nothing more than a green blur. A left turn, another left and then a right, he jumped over a railing as he burst into the hanger and landed on both feet…. And immediately, slammed into the ground. As something smashed into him from behind. Managing to turn his head Spartakus looked and saw what hit him, Doogan?! How? It didn't matter to Spartakus at this moment. He looked up and saw both Jaina and Core in their X-Wings weapons trained on a light shuttle transport. In the moment he took to finally stand Doogan raced onto the lowered landing ramp, and saw it quickly close. Spartakus sprinted to his craft as well and jumped in, not even prepping, he cold started his fighter. As he did the shuttle broke through the containment field and saw the energy restore, then flicker the completely go down. Had he waited and prepped he would have been sucked into the vacuum from the field lowering. Apparently the explosions had done some significant damage to the station as soon the lights failed right after the shielding.

"Alright you two. We need to go!" Jaina yelled into the com.

All three star fighters exited from the station and just in time at that. The entrance to the hanger bay was just a little ahead of the Torment and already shards of metal and electronics was floating by from the blasts. As Spartakus exited… The Torment blew. In a brilliant burst of flame the star destroyer exploded into a ball of molten dura-steel. The lattice network that connected the port began to come apart over Telomere. Rocked by the explosion Spartakus was thrown forward in his harness and gritted his teeth and he thought that if he felt it then Jaina and Core felt it as well. Without the help of their astro-mechs their inertia dampeners were not able to automatically calculate for the sudden changes of speed and maneuvers. As the three Jedi weaved and dodge the debris that flew at them from behind, their reflexes enhanced from the force and insight into the slight few seconds ahead of them for what was to come they raced towards the Humbarine atmosphere. Jaina was in front of the three and began to blast her way through chunks that had flew in front of the trio and had slowed down due to the atmospheric entry. Core had pulled back and layered his shields alongside Spartakus and increased the protection of the three. They all rocked in their seats, teeth clenched their canopies darkened to almost black as the flames of burn off licked their craft.

"Are all of our missions going to be like this from now on!" Spartakus yelled unsure if he could be heard as the roaring of air started to buffer his ship.

"What was that Sparc!? I can't hear you over my teeth chattering!" Core yelled back, his com coming through with static.

"Almost there!" Jaina called out.

Within moments, their view cleared as the flames died away and all three were shocked to see that they were surrounded by burning wreckage hurtling to the ground. Huge chucks of dura-steel turned into slag, plasti-steel now nothing more than balls of molten meteors, and as one chunk passed by Cores canopy he looked to see, the entire upper half of Telomere tower falling through the sky, completely covered in flames from reentry.

"Spartakus! Didn't we just come from there." Core yelled in his com. He didn't receive an answer and yelled again, "Sparc!"

Core angled his ship and looked at his friend's cockpit to see his fellow Jedi completely unconscious. He used the Force to attempt to awaken his friend, but apparently the stress from entry had taken its toll and Spartakus had blacked out. The Humbarine cityscape was quickly coming up below him and Core could only do one thing in that moment. Taking his X-Wing inverting and flying underneath Spartakus, he put all of his power into his top shields and engines. With as much concentration that he could focus at that moment he began to angle his friend's ship up. Jaina was still in front and had stopped shooting any debris as they had now passed any pieces that would threaten their ships and looked at her scope. Seeing that both markers for Core and Spartakus were overlapped she strained in her flight harness to look around and her jaw drop.

"By the skies." Jaina muttered and pulled back, "Get from right there Core!" Jaina yelled as Spartakus ship was finally leveling out but still maintaining his speed.

"He's unconscious." Core struggled to say as he finally managed to have his friends angled to that most of its bottom was now exposed.

"Just do it!" Jaina yelled as Core heard a popping sound over the com.

Moving his X-wing and righting his fighter, he had to slow down to stay with Spartakus as his maneuver had bled off a considerable amount of speed. He looked over and saw that Jaina's X-wing was now gone as well! Looking left and right he couldn't see her and went onto the other side of Spartakus X-wing to see that Jaina was actually on the wing of Spartakus ship! Core looked around one more time as Jaina managed crawl up to Spartakus cockpit and manually pop the hatch. To his far left floating down on a similar vector on repulsor was Jaina's X-wing. She had abandoned it and jumped onto Spartakus ship.

"Jedi are crazy, Jedi are crazy, Jedi are crazy…." Core repeatedly muttered to himself as he saw the canopy fly off on his friend's cockpit, "…. And I'm one of them and even I'm saying this is crazy."

The Jedi Master gave Spartakus a swift and sharp slap, once, twice, she was going to reel back for a third. Thought about it, was putting her hand down, yet still did it just in case, but Spartakus did not awaken. Core slowed his X-wing even more as he saw what she was about to do, as the X-wing wasn't meant for two and there was no way she could pilot it down safely at the speed they were going and Core saw her pull hard.

Both she and Spartakus rocketed up for a moment and then pause as the ejection system kicked in and the repulsor on the X-Wings seat kicked in. Jaina had wrapped her arms around the younger Jedi and when the seat shot up her legs as well. As they began to float down Core circled his craft making sure no debris crashed into them as they made it down to city level. Finally after a few antagonizing minutes Core landed beside them when they had settled on a nearby rooftop. Jumping from his cockpit he ran over to Jaina as she got up, stumbled and leaned against him.

"Are you crazy?" Core asked, steadying the master.

"I've been asked that before." Jaina said catching her breath and drawing on the Force, "I choose not to answer because I might be." She said with a wry smile reminiscent of her fathers.

"Is he ok?" Core said as he walked over to his friend and began to unstrap him from his seat.

"Let's hope so." Jaina said "Has this ever happened to him before?" Jaina asked, "A blackout is dangerous."

Core thought for a moment then shook his head, he had flown with Spartakus hundreds of times and it never had happen, however all of those times R-7 was always there to handle the inertial dampeners as well.

"Well we better move." Jaina said and began to walk away.

"And leave Spartakus?" Core said. As he stood up and caught up to Jaina.

"Leave him?" Jaina said a shocked and confused face, "Why no…. your carrying him, once you secure the X-Wing matter of fact, you'll secure mine as well once we head over to it. I just went through a very harrowing experience." Jaina said acting faint but obviously faking.

"Did you get that from your dad?" Core asked feeling used to the point of breaking.

"Of course not." Jaina said, "I got this from my uncle for whenever he needed to sucker my mom and dad into taking missions."

**4**

**Humbarine Capitol Senate Sector**

**Grand Bay Hotel**

**13:12 GST**

"I'm sending Seina to you with three of the captured knights." The woman in the holo said. Sitting with legs crossed and hair in a long plat over her shoulder, Vestara Kai stared at Noctis kneeling before her. "This pleases you does it not?"

"Yes my lady." He answered. Noctis knew what she asked wasn't actually a question as he did miss Seina. Because Seina was his wife. He had thought that she was killed when Abeloth devastated the capitol city on Kesh, but after Vestara Kai had returned to the home world the Sith had begun to slowly rebuild their strength and the most of the families that were thought to have been lost to those that had abandoned the world were alive and escaped barely in time.

"But the three knights my lady." Noctis continued.

"I held off on any… forceful ways to extract the knowledge they hold." Vestara paused as she chose her words. "The Jedi sense their fellows pain far too well, and I want to know why these knights were sent out. We have held these three the longest and have become weakened due to lack of food and sleep."

"So I will be able to break them easier when they arrive." Noctis finished the thought for his master. "I understand."

"You must do so quickly Lord Noctis." Vestara said stressing the Lord, "The moment you start on them I'm sure either one of the Skywalkers or any of the masters will feel it."

"I will secure the information my lady." Noctis said.

"I'm sure you will Lord Noctis, you are quite well known for your methods with pain." Vestara finished and the holo com quickly turned off.

Noctis rose to his feet and turned to walk away. Standing at the entrance head bowed, Renhal had remained silent and finally spoke when his master took notice.

"We will have guests master?" Renhal said, stepping aside letting his master pass.

"You will learn more in the next coming days my apprentice." Noctis said his voice rumbling as he walked from room to room. "You will know what pain truly is, how to inflict it, feed off of it, to fuel your connection to the Dark Side of the Force." Noctis stressed suddenly turning and clenching his fist as he stressed the end of the sentence.

Renhal's eyes grew as he felt the power coming off his master in waves and bowed his head as his master began to walk again.

"How fares the assassin droids." Noctis continued as he came to a railing, "You were given the mission an hour ago."

"Yes master you did." Renhal said, "You told me to clean out the entire floor and we have, Tyre slowed the process as he kept interfering with the programming of some but the droids are highly adaptable."

"He slowed you down how?" Noctis slowly turned and leaned towards Renhal.

"Well my lord, he wanted to test their armor and attacked a few randomly." The apprentice answered.

"And?" Noctis turned as the building began to shake slightly.

"The armor is quite resistant, other than the joints and open ports. The droids are almost unstoppable. They even have begun to gain…. How should I put it attitudes." Renhal said as he noticed the rumbling as well and looked around as the entire building began to shake.

"I want death and destruction my apprentice." Noctis said, "They must be tested on active targets. Shooting furniture on an empty floor is not a test." He added as he looked out of the closest window.

The rumbling had grown to the point that the entire building was shaking now and both of the Sith went to the window. As they looked up, Renhal's mouth opened and he mouthed wordlessly for a moment before sound finally came out.

"By all that is sacred, what is that master?" Renhal said, outside of the window in the sky above it looked as if there was a wave of fire descending.

"There is nothing holy here my apprentice." Noctis said feeling in the Force what was riding within the wave, "It is time for our chance to test the droids. It is time for your first lesson….. In pain."

**Humbarine Folderol Slums **

Odine didn't know whether to consider herself lucky or if she should feel ashamed for leaving the rest of her escort behind on the Telomere port. Flas had assured her that he still felt them within the Force when they saw the massive explosion from the surface when they exited, and reinforced it again when the group saw the burning debris entering the atmosphere. But it still did not rid the lingering feeling that something was wrong. Since her remaining guard escort and Flas had not been to Humbarine, she was leading the group through Folderol slums, also known as Trash City but its residents.

Much of the rebuilding efforts were focused on the equatorial line of the city planet and then spread outward and Folderol was right on the edge of the line. She could see workers running lines and electronics and a myriad of droids working within the buildings because as with much of Humbarine it outer hallways were open or had transparisteel windows to allow people to view their surroundings as they moved. Flas had taken up her right side as they headed south while Caviness had took up her left towards the inner part of the building, and Lyrar and the other GAG protection unit brought up the rear. Some had gone forward however to scout, mainly being Drifey since she was light on her feet and could still perform the task with her wounded shoulder and the female Twi-lek Shing, and three others. At the recommendation of Flas they slowed their pace though and a concenered expression had been on his face for some time now.

The scouts regularly were able to report back as the communication system apparently wasn't hampered by the destruction above, but they were able to see the multiple emergency vehicles heading around the various avenues and sky highways around the city.

"In a bit we'll be within the limits of the capitol city. Once there we need to head to the president." Odine said slightly out of breath. It had been hours that they had landed in the escape pod, and hours more since they began walking, running, and hijacking various vehicles through the planet. Unfortunately the vehicle route was ruled out all together as the traffic caused by debris had come to a standstill everywhere.

"Why the president? Why not the system senate?" Caviness asked as he turned a corner before her and checked the various passerbys.

"Because the senate gave me the order to head to Telomere." Odine said as she barely slightly increased her pace and winced as a pain shot through her foot.

"So the president will be able at least provide some protection." Caviness said, her reasoning catching up with him.

"Unless it was the president that gave the order to the senate, and thus they passed it to you…" Lyrar said through his helmet mic. The entire group stopped and turned to look at him, and after a moment he shrugged, "Just saying, someone has to look at the field and for the Kuati to gain access to the port it has to be from very high up. Remember, we still don't know what happened to the crew." He added.

"Evacuated or spaced." Flas said breaking an hour long silence. He had gone quiet for a bit after his last reassurance speech to Odine and the senator had just now noticed that he had begun to look around more and more scanning the area.

"I hope it was evacuated that part of the port alone has ten thousand workers." Odine said, as Caviness arm com began to beeped.

"This is Caviness." He quickly answered and began to look around as well.

"Sir, this is Drifey. I've lost contact with Danny and Wood. Me, Shing, and Aus are coming back now." It sounded like she was out of breath on the com.

"Whats wrong?" Caviness asked, " And how long have you lost contact with Danny and Wood?"

"Its been about ten minutes sir." She said and she finally came into few some 50meters away, sprinting down the open avenue. They both stopped talking on the com at that moment and the group halted until she and the others caught up. Arm in a sling she was breathing heavly when she stopped, her face tendrils moving frantically as she inhaled and exhaled, "Sir we need to go." Drifey said causing Caviness to look puzzled.

"Who are you?" Caviness said as he looked at Drifey and the confusion remained.

The group looked at Caviness at first but then they themselves began had the same look as if seeing him for the first time. All of them except for Odine and Flas….

"Stay close to me?" Flas said as he grabbed her hand, "Whatever happens, don't let go." He added as he began to walk forward.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" She was dragging her feet as she turned to look at the rest of the group. As she did, she suddenly saw them begin to accuse each other, asking where they had taken the others, and how they knew one another's name, "Why don't the recognized each other. Where are the people?!"

Flas stopped and put his right hand over her eyes, for a moment she didn't understand what was going on but when he removed it she once again saw everything. All the people that were supposedly gone had reappeared, the noise of the crowd and sound of the vehicles were heard. She looked around as everything had appeared before her again, but after a few moments it all gradually began to disappear until it was just her and Flas. She turned to see her GAG escort but they were gone now as well.

"How?" Odine said looking more confused than ever.

"Very advanced Force use. Clouds the senses and the mind." He said in his flat voice, "We have to keep moving, get out of his range the dark side is at work here." And he began to walk forward again with her in tow at a fast pace.

"But how was I able to see it before, how am I still able to see you?" Odine ask trying to keep up.

"Not strong enough to surround you with the Force, but staying in contact with me, will help your recognize me and keep your senses." Flas answered not turning.

Odine realized it fully then why he refused to let go of her hand. He, Flas, was shielding her using the Force. He was not able to protect her totally which was most likely due to his padawan status and not a full knight like Core or Spartakus, or even like his master Jaina. The most he could do for now was keep her sane while still protecting her from whatever was affecting the others. But as they continued forward the crowd began to shift more and more and bunch together slowing their progress however Odine could not see anything but clear walkway in front of them.

"Where are we going?!" Odine yelled as she suddenly began to feel a pressure on all sides not knowing why.

"We have to get out of his sphere of influence." Flas said, "Once we do that then we can come back for the others later." He added as he began to weave in and out of the crowd.

To Odine the sensation was odd, she now knew that there were others around yet as soon as the thought came to her it would slowly start to fade away. She looked at Flas and noticed that for the few minutes they had been going he had begun to sweat profusely. What she thought was simple at first was apparently extremely taxing on the young Twi-lek. Finally as she neared a monorail that seemed empty to her, but she assumed it was filled with passengers he began to slow his pace. Catching her breath she looked up at the Jedi as he grabbed his blue and silver saber hilt with his free hand.

"What's wrong?" Odine asked as she began to look around.

"We are being tracked." Flas said as he pulled her closer, and away from the open walkway near the monorail line.

As soon as he did a massive concussive blow slammed into the two from behind. Using the Force to slow them Flas managed to turn just in time as he was rocked against the monorail car door, placing a dent into the metal frame. Odine screamed as she felt the blow as well and fell out of his arms after they hit the car. She started to scramble to her feet and was about to scream his name but then she stopped a confused look on her face… Who was she going to yell for? She looked around and she saw that a moment ago she was with someone, but now she was surrounded by strangers that somehow appeared out of nowhere. She looked up and saw a man staring at her, he had on a black cloak made of shimmer silk and a well kept black suit with a red under tunic and purple tie. He stared at her from underneath his hood on the cloak, his brown eyes burning into hers.

"Who are you?" Odine said as she tried to back away, but she bumped into the monorail forgetting that it was right behind her.

"Shhh." The man pressed a finger to his her lips and took a hilt from his belt... a light saber hilt. "It won't matter _who_ I am in the next few seconds."

She looked down at his thumb as it neared the activation switch and everything seemed to have slowed down. She heard a snap hiss and thought that she would feel a searing pain, or seeing a light flash before her, but the man quickly turn and ignited his light saber a red gold blade came to life and he blocked an emerald green blade coming down at his head. Just as he did so the fog covering her senses lifted and she saw everything, felt everything. All that she had forgot Odine now remembered.

"Flas!" Odine yelled and the second monorail door opened behind her.

With a flick of a finger that was free from his two handed grip on his light saber Odine was Force pushed into the monorail and the door closed shut. She watched from the view port as the two began to clash and dodge. Flas was apparently stronger with the blade than the man that would have killed her as he had begun to push him back. Flas came up high with a slash towards the others head which was blocked. He drew back and kicked the other in the gut knocking the wind out of the other. The other man stood and reversed his grip and began to spin. He slashed low causing Flas to jump, then went high which the Jedi padawan had to block. The man continued to spin and alternate and after three more failed attempts switched to his opposite hand stopped his spin and stabbed. Caught off guard by the motion Flas raised his right forearm and moved to the side as the red blade went through his arm. The Twi-lek didn't scream instead he stabbed upward with his blade causing the other man to draw back. Luckily Flas' opponent didn't flip because if he had the padawan would have been one arm short. Turning his body sideways and keeping his left arm forward he made his profile smaller, lowering the amount of him exposed for attack.

"Too easy." The man said switching to both hands preparing to use shear power to beat the Jedi.

"I know who you are Tyre." Flas said drawing in the Force with each breath, "And I know why you can't beat me."

A look of anger came on Tyre's face as he charged forward and raised his saber to slash down. He jumped and was preparing to add not only the power of the Force to his blow but also gravity. However as he began to come down Flas turned his body to the other side, and Tyre easily went by the Jedi. Flas Force pushed Tyre with so much power that the now moving monorail car was almost knocked off its upper rails as the Sith slammed into it.

"You never think ahead. You only think of the now." Flas said as he picked Tyre up with the Force, who had begun to stagger to his feet.

"Let me go you scum!" Tyre yelled as his feet kicked in the air, "I'll kill you then her!"

As he finished talking, Flas flung the man over the side of the walkway as the monorail began to move away. Odine was pounding her fists against, the door, as he watched it move off he looked to the side that Tyre was thrown off and saw a vehicle rise in the air. The windshield was broken through and in a passenger seat a woman was screaming. Tyre looked at the woman turned his body to free his right leg and kicked the woman out. Flas raced forward and just barely managed to catch the woman before she fell to her death. Concentrating he moved her into the walkway below. As he finally looked up, out of breath from the exertion he saw Tyre begin to fly away after the monorail a smile of triumph on his face. As he turned and headed after it, the vehicle began to be pelted with blue blaster bolts in a steady stream.

Flas turned and a smile spread on his face as he saw the GAG escort members sprinting towards him. Weapons drawn and steadily firing, they tracked the air speeder but lost it in the monorail tunnel.

"Blast!" Caviness yelled as he helped Flas up, "Where's Odine?" He looked around his weapon still at the ready.

"On the monorail, we have to go after her." Flas said staggering slight as he stood.

"When's the next monorail?" Caviness asked turning towards his people.

"It'll be too late for another." Lyrar said as he studied a nearby panel. "We'll have to catch him the Mando way."

An'doc and Tonno both nodded immediately understanding the meaning and the large packs on their backs ignited and both flew into the monorail tunnel with their rocket packs. Lyrar looked at Flas for a moment then into the tunnel.

"Would you be able to handle it? Can you make the chase?" Lyrar said as he began typing into his wrist control modifying the power on his pack for extra weight.

"I am a Jedi." Flas said straitening and drawing the force into himself, "There is no can, only do."

Odine stopped pounding on the doors when she entered the tunnel and lost sight of Flas. She had lost another guard that was protecting her again, and now she was all alone. She turned her back to the door and looked to the sealing and closed her eyes. How would she get out of this she thought and then a hand on her shoulder caused her eyes to snap open.

"Are you ok mam?" a security officer asked. "You're hurt."

The man pointed at her forehead and for the first time she noticed that she was cut along the base of her hairline. A small trickle of blood running down her face, she used her right sleeve to wipe it away. Stepping away from the door the officer switched places with her obviously to block her from leaving when the monorail finally stopped so she could answer questions. She had barely even answered and looked the man in the eyes until a red gold beam shot through his head. His face went slack as he slid down and the beam remained. On the other side of the door with saber in hand hanging outside of a speeder door, Tyre sneered at her.

Odine turned and bolted through the monorail car heading to the front pushing people out of the way. Someone noticed the body as she ran and a scream rang out that drew attention. Most of the passengers began to move in the direction, some even coming from one of the three cars. As she forced her way past she saw Tyre tracking her in the speeder and she made eye contact with him. For one moment there was a large girder supporting the rail system blocked her view of him. The next moment she saw the speeder hurtling down to the bottom of the tunnel…. Empty. A red saber came down from the ceiling and she felt it make contact with her skin. It pain was unlike anything Odine could imagine and she dropped to her knees in pain. The blade had just grazed her but it was enough to throw her into shock, and that involuntary reaction saved her as the blade stabbed down again. She flipped over and screamed as Tyre stabbed again and again, not knowing that Chyralyn was lying on the floor, the cool metal not helping the burn along her back. She realized that her own screaming voice came out as something that she could not even recognize and went silent. And as she did Tyre's stabbing stopped, the monorail ceiling filled with holes. She slowly rose to a crouch and kept her eyes on the ceiling and began to move backwards.

As she made a few steps she then heard steps above her as well. She stopped and cocked her head a moment and moved a few more steps and Tyre's steps matched hers as well. She cursed under her breath as the idea hit her full in the face, he was tracking her with the Force. As she began to think, her options slowly began to dwindle. She couldn't just run, she was on an enclosed car and only one more remained. She could try and wait for it to stop to try and make a break for it, but without her guards he would quickly cut her down. Or torment her through the streets of Humbarine for hours and then kill her. Odine was alone, hurt and easy prey…. She was going to die.

As tears began to well up in her eyes she heard to loud sounds drawing near and then on both sides of the car, An'doc and Tonno appeared at the same time as the monorail exited the tunnel. An'doc in his blue and silver armor glinted as the car finally exited the tunnel. He held a carbine in his hand and sprayed the top of the car and began to move back and forth as shots were batted back at him. Tonno in his orange armor held small blaster pistols in his hands. The Mandolorian began to rapid fire shots at the top of the car and Odine soon began to hear Tyre's footsteps increase as he began to use more of his footwork. She rose to her feet and just barely managed to open a car window fighting through the pain.

"An'doc!" She screamed and the wind whipped her long hair against her face.

"Get down woman." An'doc yelled and caused him to stop for a moment and as he did a blast was batted back at him.

He spun for a moment and lost altitude but he soon began to catch up, firing shots along the way. And Odine soon began to regain hope that she may not actually die. That hope was quickly squashed as she Tyre jump over the side of the car grab the upper outside railing and crash through the thick plasti-steel window. He came to a crouch as he landed, his light saber still lit, and looked at Odine with a look of such fury and hate that the senator dreaded what he would do.

"You have been too much trouble." Tyre said walking forward still steadily blocking bolts as most barely made it into the cabin.

The car shuttered a moment as to thumps were heard on the roof and suddenly a rain of blaster bolts came from above. Tyre began to weave a basket of light as he had to block from both sides and from the top as well due to the combined fire. Behind Odine an emerald beam shot through the ceiling and in a quick circle was made. Along with the smoldering metal plate Flas dropped from above his light saber ready. Pushed to only remain defensive Tyre had to jump back in order to final break free of the constant barrage of fire. With two loud thuds on the roof followed by footsteps the An'doc and Tonno jumped through the hole followed finally by Lyrar, his jetpack smoldering.

"Won't be using that for awhile." Lyrar said as he pulled Odine behind him.

All three mandolorians made a defensive shield as Flas charged forward with a one handed grip and engaged Tyre again. Without the strength of his dominant right hand, Flas used speed and technique. Using quick thrusts in the confined space and alternating his grip at the same time he would strike high, low then go high and then to the middle. Tyre was soon backed to the car door and had to use the Force to open it into the next one. This car was filled to the brim as some passengers from the middle car had fled inside. Tyre kicked a person at his back, spun and slashed at Flas who barely managed to dodge it with a duck. As he came up for another stab Flas had to stop short. In the moment that Tyre had spun he had grabbed a civilian, pulled them in front of them and now had a human shield.

"Back!" Tyre demanded, "BACK YOU DAMNED JEDI!" this time he screamed and Flas slowly backed away into the previous car.

"You can't get away, not with a hostage." Flas said, his lekku flicking wildly.

"Not with you on my back…" Tyre said.

He pushed the girl forward, and Flas deactivated his saber and caught her. He managed to pushed her out the way and reactivated the green blade but it was far too late. Tyre slashed below and above and the connections to the cars severed. With the engine being in the one he was in, his car quickly pulled away while the one Flas and the others remained on began to slow.

"See you again youngling." Tyre deactivated his saber and saluted Flas, as the lead monorail car pulled away out of site.

"We'll go after him." An'doc said nodding to Lyrar as Tonno began to move forward as well.

"No." Flas said as he turned back and walked over to them.

"But we can catch him sir." Tonno started to protest.

"No, Jedi Flas is right." Lyrar said as he turned towards Odine. However the moment Flas had engaged Tyre again, and pointed out that Odine had fainted.


End file.
